Dash
by Nyx Theia the Divine Dreamer
Summary: I stepped out of the elevator practically running only just realizing I never got his name. I turned around "Hey I never caught your name, I'm Suzaku." He looked up from where he had been staring a whole into the elevator tile. His eyes settling on me making me feel somewhat exposed. He smiles "It was a pleasure to meet you Suzaku, I am Lelouch Lamperouge." This is AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. But I wouldn't mind owning Lelouch and Suzaku. This is a LuluSuza. If you don't know what that means, then you're curious. Keep reading, you might just find that you like it. There are a few things I left out of the prompt. Can't exactly fit every detail in, but it's not like I wanted to either, got to have a few surprises. Enjoy my pleasure readers!

CHAPTER 1

The sunlight beams were peeking through the deep blue curtains…again. Lelouch turned; blearily he opened his eyes to peer over at red digits of the alarm clock. 5 am. Ugh, too damn early. There was a knock at the hand carved mahogany doors. It was like she had a sixth sense that knew when he woke up. No use in trying to go back to sleep.

"Yes." Lelouch answered tiredly.

Kallen stepped through the door in her suit, as always ironed to perfection, with a matching black tie.

"Good Morning Sir. Another late night?"

As he sat up, the blanket fell away to let the cool air hit his pale chest. He stretched, cracking a few bones, and then sighed.

"Would you like some ibuprofen?"

He gave a soft smile and nodded.

Kallen placed the two ibuprofens in his hand and the glass of water.

"Will you be having the usual for breakfast?"

Lelouch popped the two pills into his mouth then threw them back with water.

"Yes."

"I will have it waiting for you then." She bowed and retreated to the hallway closing the door softly behind her.

Lelouch's P.O.V

I regretfully get out of bed and do a few arm stretches as I make the walk over to the exercise mat. I go down to the floor to do the morning workout. Beginning with a slow thirty pushups, it allows me to think through the day's schedule. On today's agenda I have to meet with a few of my stockholders, run though a portfolio, approve codes, etc. Shirley will fill in the rest. Switching over to my back for another thirty sit ups, finishes the small workout. Standing, I roll my shoulders and ponder if I should go downstairs to the gym and run on the treadmill or if I should go outside to the pool to do some laps. I chose neither; I will do the gym tomorrow morning. Heading across the dark hardwood floor etched with golden patterns, acutely aware of the coolness against my feet, I get to the bathroom. I step onto the tile, turning right to flick on the light. The bathroom is immediately flooded with the white glow of LED lighting, which I had strategically hidden behind a white square panel overhead. It still did nothing to brace me for the brightness. Blinking my eyes open, I look over to where my shower is waiting for me. Opening the glass door, I reach across to place my hand over the cold metal and twist to hot.

Once I pulled back, my gaze rested on the red shampoo bottle sitting on the metal rack and my thoughts went to Kallen. It is a little bewildering to think she has worked for me for almost five years now. In all that time though, she has always fitted the role of a butler better than a maid, an amusing concept in its own way. I believe the reasons are for one I like her in a suit and two, I know she prefers it. The steam rises off the floor, letting me know the shower is ready. I peel off my black and purple plaid pajama bottoms then the black Calvin Klein briefs follow to the floor, and I ease myself into the shower.

The warmth and speed of the water is relaxing to my tense muscles and my mind wanders back to the day I first met Kallen. I smile. It was quite the introduction, instead of a handshake it was her fist aiming to connect with my face.

At the time, she had been muddling through the sadness of her older brother's death. He got shot in a drive by, and it had hit her hard. By chance, she had overheard about a kid disrespecting his memory, who as it happened, had the same profile as my own. Her anger was unrivaled.

Honestly, I had not seen it coming. I had just finished up visiting the Japanese branch, and once my feet landed on that pavement I impulsively decided to take a walk. The city lights were shining and the breeze was just enough to lift the hair and flow through it. I was getting the heady feeling that the world was at my feet and I could accomplish anything. Filled with inspiration and enveloped in a beautiful night I let my feet guide me. I walked to who knows where, letting my thoughts be free. In my peace, I was only focusing a small amount of attention to my surroundings. The night has always been a silent protector, but this time I allowed myself to rely on it too much.

My mistake, instead of also guarding against the intermittent person who walked by, I singularly watched for those who would be at a distance with a plan. She had not planned. She did not even try to sneak up. She had seen me then charged. And that was how it became by far one my most enjoyable fights. I was caught off guard, close combat is not exactly my strongest asset and work clothes do not help with mobility. When the fast breeze hit across my face, as the result of her charge, it was the only warning I had that allowed me to dodge. In that one moment, all my senses were sharpened down to total dependence on touch.

The wind gliding against my skin guided my gauge of where and what direction she was hitting. It was exhilarating. I have never felt so one with nature. And from there everything fell into place, like we rehearsed it.

I arched my back from the blow catching a glimpse of her shock before it was replaced again with pure rage. She went for a left uppercut and I side stepped. I watched the muscle movement in her arm just as she slowed down the hit so that it would not follow through. You lose more energy missing than landing, and I have always fully capitalized on this fact. Like I said, close combat is not exactly my strong suit. Kallen had been so surprised when her knees hit the ground, her palm facing up as I held her wrist and pressed down on the nerve. It took me a second to recover from all that adrenaline. She was still wide eyed when that second was over.

I pinched a little harder and wincing in pain she came back to her senses. Having her full attention I asked her what seemed to be the issue. She responded "You're my issue asshole!" Then I took out my 9mm. She glared daggers at me, but went quiet.

If she had called me anything else, I would have diffused the situation and it would have stayed reasonably civil on my part. But. That. One. Word. Sets me off, and once she had said it understanding her actions was no longer something I cared for. She stayed silent with her glare, and then I saw the recognition and fear drain into her face. She knew what the gun I held in my hand represented and who it was that was holding it. The reaction was unexpected and on of top that I had not meant to have him with me, but St. Jude was made to be recognized.

St. Jude is a black gun, and the only place he is not is found at the butt where a deep purple shines. Silver embellishments swirl around his barrel, until they reach the base where the depiction of him is engraved. Your soul is lost when the safety clicks; I thought it was a poetic end for any life. But her recognition of him was like I said unanticipated. I had not known the popularity of the Zero stories, or of their fierce spread though the syndicates. Japan had obviously not been excluded. The fact that she knew made communication easy, but the problem was no one was allowed to know Zero's face.

"What is your name?" My voice was laced with anger and yet ice cold, that word has that kind of effect on me.

"Kallen Kozuki." Her response came without hesitation, though her fear was obviously coursing through her every fiber. My grasp on her wrist enabled me to feel all the telling signs. The cold skin, rapid heartbeat, shaking hand and even without that touch her whole posture was that of a scared animal. But, she had managed to say her words steadily and was going for a neutral expression. She had the courage to look me in the eye when she said her name, and I knew she would not be the kind of person to beg for mercy like so many others. She was individual worth keeping around. So, I rethought my rule.

"Why are you out for blood, Kallen Kozuki?" I was still upset that she called me what she did, but a little clemency here and there was within Zero's power.

"I" cough "I thought you killed my brother, Zero." She had regained most of her facade of confidence and I let go of her wrist. No point in keeping her on the ground if she was working to maintain the appearance.

Putting St. Jude back into his jacket holster, "Do you understand that it was not me?"

Since then Kallen has proven herself. She has kept my secret and will follow me wherever I may go. I give her little tests every once in a while to keep her on her toes though. If I recall, I set up a test just last week. I chose to take a walk through a sketchier area of Pendragon. I knew Kallen was not far away, when two men began their approach. It was an attempt to rob me, if his knife was any indication. It was not exactly a true test because I had also been a little bored, and hungry for some kind of a release. I was allowing them to get close, but Kallen, as fast as she is had taken care of them before I could play. I was a little disappointed she reacted so well to the test. I cannot have my fun, if the guy never gets close enough to land the hit. Yet, there is still some enjoyment in watching her lay those guys out on the pavement.

After we became something like friends, I chose to pass her off onto Tohdoh's tutelage. He trained her into such an elegant fighter and every time I watch her it makes me swell with pride. That moment was just one of the many of viewing her direct hit with no wasted energy take the down the first man. Then the other, in five seconds flat, was sprawled over the ground with a well-timed high spin kick to the jaw.

Although her performance to these tests are magnificent, she hates (she has hinted at more than once) that I purposely put myself in those situations even if it is more of a planned exercise for her. She believes those kinds of people are below me and my skill. Then again I know that is more of an excuse. I have seen the way she looks at me when she thinks I cannot see. Her eyes shouting deep admiration and I know she just wants for me to be protected. It is a mystery to me how I earned that kind of respect from her, but I am grateful to have it. Her respect is one, out of the numerous reasons I chose her to be my personal butler and bodyguard. I needed someone I could trust while Sayoko, my most loyal maid, takes care of my sister Nunnaly while she studies in France to become a fashion designer. Really there's no better place than Paris. Yet, it is an ocean away and I miss Nunnaly and Sayoko dearly; I need to visit them soon.

End of P.O.V

Lelouch looks in the mirror as he finishes putting on his black Armani jacket and tightens his vermillion tie. He takes a lint roller over the whole suit before going down to eat breakfast. As always, Kallen has had the kitchen staff prepare his scrambled eggs and potatoes to perfection. After taking the first bite, Lelouch sits leisurely back at the head of the 18 foot long Italian made marquetry inlaid table with blue diamond marble inserts on the top and gold leaf details on the edge. He switches between eating his breakfast and reading the paper comfortably in the arm chair that matches. Once finished with the paper that only had two new pieces of information neither of them relative to work, and another delicious breakfast Lelouch takes the napkin across his mouth and stands up. Kallen immediately is behind him, pulling out the chair.

Lelouch turns to her as he steps away from the table.

"Kallen, you do not _need_ to pull out the chair for me."

"I like doing it." Kallen responds with her quaint smile. Lelouch can tell that this subject is not worth debating, she has already made up her mind to do it. Sighing Lelouch starts heading toward the library, Kallen following two steps behind.

"I am going to take a car today."

"Very good Sir, should I have dinner ready at 6?" Lelouch continues walking, but now with a flicker of a smile. After all the reminiscing he is still somewhat amazed that he has allowed her to know him as well as she does and not be bothered by it.

"That should be fine."

Exiting the dining room Lelouch proceeds to the library where the elevator awaits to take him to the garage. Two floors down and he exits out. Lelouch decides that today's choice will be his favorite, the black Bugatti. Although… He does not necessarily _need_ to get to work quickly. If he was honest with himself he did not even need to go to work. Probably, could just work from home. But he did do so much to make that office of his look immaculate; it would be a shame not to use it. Lelouch hops in his car and gracefully pulls out of the garage to then speed down his driveway. The gate is already open at the end and Lelouch flies the rest of the way until he gets to the main highway and goes back to driving within the acceptable speed limit. No need to have an officer pulling him over. Once they realize who he is they start gushing. "Oh, I love your work Mr. Lamperouge" And so on and so forth about how much they respect him and his management at Geass Enterprises. He is not in the mood to wear a mask of feigned politeness this morning, so there is no sense in giving the officer a reason to pull him over for a chat. Last night was slightly tougher than the usual job and right now he just wanted to enjoy his drive in his fast car.

* * *

Waiting patiently for one of the six elevators to take him to the 50th floor is a boy with tousled brown hair, and big bright green eyes whose gaze is unfocused and gives the impression his mind is lost in thought. Said boy is twenty one, Suzaku Kururugi and he is currently thinking about the building he is delivering packages in.

Suzaku's P.O.V

There are only 52 floors at Geass Enterprises and it is still an amazing height. Even though father's company building is about the same in size and soon enough I will be in charge of it, it still was just daunting how large one of these skyscrapers could get. Though actually, the size of it makes my job better because of the exercise I get from running up and down the 50 flights of stairs. Sigh.

This job as an incognito delivery boy, for the last three years, sole focus has been on trying to learn from the employees I work around about what makes the CEO of Geass Enterprises excel. Which has been difficult. Overall, the reaction is pretty much everyone respects the guy and those that don't, well… they're the ones who go a little further then respect and more toward obsession. It's like they live and breathe everything that makes them part of this company and tirelessly they try to become noticed by their CEO. Those people I actively avoid. There is only so much I can listen to about a person before becoming overwhelmed. It had gotten to that point many times. I was not here to learn about how terrific the CEO ideas were or how gorgeous he was. The point in being here was to learn how he came up with those ideas and then implemented them. That was why I chose to be a delivery boy. I needed to learn those skills for my father's company and this job is the only one that allowed me to find out information on all floors of the building without really being noticed.

The elevator dinged its arrival and I got in. From somewhere in the lobby though, I heard an echo call out for me to hold it. Whoever this person was they were very late. Once the man stepped into the elevator I was surprised at how well he was put together. It looked like he really spent some time in coordinating his outfit and besides the nice clothes… My eyes lingered on the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His eyes were a royal purple with long black eyelashes that framed them and his hair was just like black silk.

Maybe he wouldn't mind if I ran my… The hell…I looked at my watch as a distraction. What a weird train of thought. I shook my head and then actually read the watch, it was going onto eight. No kidding this guy was late. It was every employee's job to arrive promptly at seven and this guy was getting here an hour later. Yet for a guy who was late, he certainly didn't look like he cared. More like he was in a very good mood. I guess I should probably greet him. It looks like we'll be together on this elevator for a while since he had pressed… Oh he had pressed the 51st floor.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Wow he had a nice voice too. It was deep and commanding, yet it was smooth and eloquent. And, really? Why do I care about his voice?

"You just getting here?"

"Yeah there was some traffic on 38. A truck smashed into the construction and took about an hour to get through."

"Wow, was it serious?"

"No. But you would not know it with all the people slowing down to stare."

I laughed and he looked at me. Really looked at me. Like, until then he was just going through the motions of conversation, I was just another person on an elevator. But now… it felt like my world had slow downed. Everything was just frozen as I felt his eyes. Analyzing me, studying me but I was studying him right back. I had never seen that color for eyes before on anyone. Although… I do remember someone mentioning someone who had that color. They really are so beautiful, they suit him. Then the world went back to turning and I realized I had been gawking and it must have looked funny because now he was laughing. Wow, his smile too was amazing. Like the warmth of the sun wrapping me up and it is making me feel really… Dear god, what is wrong with me today? _Well_ Suzaku… it might just be due to this guy having everything that is aesthetically pleasing? Besides his eyes, his hair, his smile and his voice, there are the facts that he is tall, handsome, and slim but also muscular at the same time. This should be some kind of sin because no one should be allowed to have it all like this.

After he stopped laughing, he saw that I was no longer smiling slash gawking. At that point I was more miffed than anything else, which he mistook as that I thought he was laughing at me. But he might as well! Looking like some kind of god, he makes everyone look laughable.

He asked "Who is that package for?"

"Umm it's for…" I looked around the box "C.C."

"Really? I wonder what she ordered." He said it somewhat under his breath. I don't think I was meant to respond but I was interested, my sole job I remembered was to get information after all.

"Oh! Are you two close?"

"Yes, she is my…friend." Even though there had been a pause those words had sounded sincere.

"A friend?" I asked as politely as possible trying to push down the sarcasm that was struggling to come out. A known fact at this company is that C.C. does not have any friends. She has perhaps annoyed every person in the building. Everyone would hate her if she wasn't so good as vice president. She could basically start her own company if she didn't have some weird connection to the CEO and the horrible talent of making life a living hell for the people who worked for her.

"Well yes. C.C. has always been a family friend, but she looked out for me. She is someone I would trust with my life."

This has got to be the craziest news I've received since last month! I really can't believe there is someone that actually likes her, especially enough to trust her with their life. Ha. I wouldn't trust her with a pair of sewing needles.

"I didn't know that there was someone who worked for her that respected her so much."

That got another laugh. Why did it feel like some kind of reward? "Yeah I guess she is not well liked around here."

That got me to laugh this time. I couldn't help it and his look of surprise just made me laugh more. "I think that's a bit of an understatement." I said as I smiled.

"Hmm. Then something needs to be done about that perspective."

Whoa, everything about this guy's countenance got whole lot more serious. There was no room for joking around anymore. The aura he was giving off felt deadly and I know it from experience. Well, only a few more floors till I get off. And…Okay…. Why is he reaching across me…?

Oh wow. Suzaku inhaled. He smells really good. I feel like I'm surrounded by lilies and clean. I could wake up every morning to this and never get tired of it. What. The. Hell. Suzaku! You to need to focus on getting past, that's right past his arm because you are arriving at your floor. To my relief or resentment, I'll decide later. He withdrew his slender finger from the elevator button and I stepped out of the elevator practically running only just realizing I never got his name. I turned around.

"Hey I never caught your name, I'm Suzaku."

He looked up from where he had been staring a whole into the elevator tile. His eyes settling on me making me feel somewhat exposed. He smiles "It was a pleasure to meet you Suzaku, I am Lelouch Lamperouge"

And then the elevator closed.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever; I have never even done a fill before. I have read a lot of them though, and my top pairings are LelouchxSuzaku or Luluko(Leloucia)xSuzaku and ShizuoxIzaya.

I don't know if I will I crank out a long one here, but the idea for this has been drifting around my mind after reading so many great ones (I love Primary Gain, the seven digits gets me smiling every time, it was just so good), and there is just way more fiction for Suzalulu. I also chose LuluSuza because of my personal loathing of the idea of Lelouch acting like girl in their relationship.

I can totally admit that Lelouch is an effeminate character in Code Geass and I don't mind him bottoming and I like reading him in his alternate girl character Luluko. But he is just so much more than an obedient, pushover guy who cross-dresses. He was confident leader who started a revolution, didn't mind killing people, and being killed for it. (Honestly, if you haven't watched Code Geass yet, I don't have a clue how you ended up here and so by default you can't make me feel bad about ruining it for you.) I mean he shot Euphemia point blank not that made him a man but that action displayed coldness and for some reason that kind of dynamic has to be present in the Lelouch character I read along with his kindness and overall fondness for Suzaku. It makes it more of an exciting read for me to see both sides.

Now these last words are dedicated to wanting you to review. I need some critic's. I edited the hell out of this sucker, but this is, after all, my first fanfiction. There is much respect for those who write their own, descriptions of surroundings are tough! Thanks for reading my pleasure readers!

P.S. I know it's a slow start, but it will get more interesting. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch exited on the 52nd floor instead of the 51st. He had been going to check in on the employees and listen to their comments about company progress. And because of his terrific mood he would have not minded the staring, as much. Now, all those good intentions were postponed for the more immediately pressing talk with his vice president, C.C. That delivery boy had been refreshing; it was unfortunate that it had to be him to bring C.C. large-scale transgression to his attention. He would have liked to end their conversation on at least a happier note. He was curious about the kid though, there was definitely something more to him than a mere delivery boy. He had picked up on that right away. The boy had an air of authority and he was covering it up on purpose. There was also something a little dangerous about him.

Lelouch's P.O.V

I'll have to look over his background after I sort this matter out with C.C.

Making a brisk walk across the marble stoned entrance, I'm greeted by my secretary Shirley.

"Good morning Mr. Lamperouge!"

"Good morning Shirley. Place a call for C.C., I need to see her."

"Yes, Sir."

Once reaching the office chair, I sit down and instantly I feel the tension from the past few minutes drain out.

I love my chair. I. Love. My. Chair. Paying $2,000 was worth it. I rotate it to look out over the city. The skyline never changes, and yet it can still be so splendid. I only look for a little while then turn back to my computer to read emails. I had briefly checked through them while I waited in that god forsaken traffic this morning.

Shirley buzzes in, "Sir C.C. will be right up, would you like for me to bring in some coffees?"

"Yes, make mine black and you know how C.C. likes hers that will be all."

I move my focus to my computer again, opening the file with sketches of the latest technology Lloyd sent. He really is quite good. I am glad my deal was the one that he just could not refuse. Ha. Schneizel was not happy losing. When he is busy being a lawyer it is not his place to be in technology anyway.

Shirley walks in with both the coffees and places mine on my desk and the other down on the smaller table across which is situated between two maroon lounge chairs.

Shirley walks out and only a moment later she sends me another buzz that C.C. has arrived.

"Sooooo Lelouch, you wanted to see me." C.C. says causally as she walks through the entrance.

C.C has worn her black Gucci skirt with a tucked in white blouse. She also has on the pointed black Jimmy Choo's today. She seems a little frazzled; she must have been working hard this morning, but she does not seem worried about my mood.

"Good morning C.C., please sit down."

"So much formality, are we not friends?"

"My seats are comfortable, but if you rather stand for a while that works too."

C.C. sat down in the lounge chair.

"You're grumpy this morning. Did someone get a look at you last night?" I absolutely loathe that she tries to bring my work as Zero into conversations. She only knows about Zero because well, she was there when he was created.

"C.C. this has nothing to do with last night. It has to do with how you are viewed as person by the employees."

"What, did someone complain?" C.C. twirls her green hair around her finger, a sign of her plotting.

"No, and you are not going to scare them into not making any complaints either."

C.C. huffed at that. I continued on.

"This company is about cooperation, and I need our employees to be comfortable in seeking you out if there is something that requires your assistance. I cannot have problems be ignored because the women and men here want nothing to do with you."

That seemed to make some sort of understanding flitter into C.C. eyes but it happened so quickly, that I only saw it for a second and then once again it was replaced with her neutral stare.

C.C. shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, there have been some problems, nothing I can't handle."

I looked pointedly at her "C.C. you need to be less aggressive with the employees." Then I relaxed.

"You know the best ways to get what you want. Put them to practice, so that the company does not suffer."

"You have too much faith in me Lelouch." C.C. smiled coyly "The women here are stuck up, and nervous I'm going to take their work boyfriends."

"Then put their mind at ease." I shrugged "Maybe a good start would be to button up a few of those blouse buttons." Making a nod at her shirt.

C.C. looked down.

Poking out from her blouse she saw the lace of her black bra.

"Oh, Lelouch you know I only did that for you." C.C. smiled innocently back at me.

Physically, I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. "C.C. that is unnecessary and we both know that you do that for the boys around here."

C.C. looked over at a painting hung up on the wall then returned her indifferent stare back on me. "Huh, that's right, I forgot you're gay."

I smiled wickedly "C.C. let's not go there." Knowing what I would say next would be the trump card that let me end all these kinds of conversations.

"Okaaaay"

C.C. buttoned up her blouse

"I will even put the suit jacket back on if that makes you happy."

"Great." I took a well-deserved drink of strong coffee.

C.C. stared down at her own with a small ounce of defeat then took a sip.

"Now would you like to discuss our possible advancement in the tech department?"

"Of course."

Lelouch missed C.C. genuine smile because she chose to do it once he was looking back at his monitor. She absolutely adored when he got excited about his work.

* * *

In a panic, Suzaku made a beeline to the bathroom.

No way! No way! He did not just meet the CEO, Lelouch Lamperouge on the elevator. Bu of course it made sense now why he was reaching across him pressing that button to get to the 52nd floor, the floor to his office, which he should have been going to anyways! Him laughing when he said he worked for C.C. Oh God! He told Mr. Lamperouge he worked for C.C. Why is that now he remembered what Lily had said about loving the violet shade of Mr. Lamperouge's eyes? Why didn't his eyes ring some kind of alarm bells? Probably because you were too busy admiring them, Suzaku. Ah, what is with these weird thoughts? Everyone was right about him being beautiful though. He understood now why the women went crazy for him. Suzaku paused as another idea popped into his head. Didn't Lamperouge have his own elevator? He always entered and left the office without a trace. When he was there everyone knew it, but him coming or going was like air.

Suzaku stood there thinking about it for a few moments then another thought, one a whole lot more serious came. Oh no. He angered him with the last thing he said. He can't get some anonymous relocation! He hadn't learned nearly enough. How would he take over his father's company at the age of 21 if he didn't know what he was doing? Three years here had just not been enough time. He still didn't know how to manage and keep his company successfully. Crap. Competition with Lamperouge will be immensely more difficult if he's stuck on hating his guts. Suzaku knew the rumors. Lamperouge is all for healthy competition, but if there is even one corrupt move that the other party makes to disrupt his business he will take measures to destroy that company. For that he has been nicknamed the Black King. He would somehow have to do something to get back in his good books, or at least try. Suzaku was going for being inconspicuous here, but so much for that. After having that one on one talk with Lamperouge, which did not end well, he would probably get relocated. And if that talk wasn't enough to get him relocated than it would be Lelouch's perceptiveness of his credentials. Alright, he needed to catch him again before everything he had worked for fell to pieces. Maybe he drove to work today, if he did Suzaku bet he could figure out which car was his, and then he could just wait for him. Geez, what was he going to say? "Sorry for making you mad Mr. Lamperouge. Want to go get a drink and be friends?" Maybe not that. Alright he would figure it out later. He couldn't do his job by staying in the bathroom all day. Suzaku took a deep calming breath and exited.

Starting the deliveries was the package for C.C. who passed him as he made his way down the corridors. She had not looked very happy, but as always she looked exquisite. Really, what was with the people here and their colors? Lamperouge with his purple eyes, C.C. and her green hair, Rivalz with his blue, Euphemia with her pink, all of these fanatic colors made Suzaku's green eyes look comparably normal. Anyway, after dropping his package off in C.C. office he rode the elevator down to 49th floor so that he could take stairs. His next stop was Gino's office, on the 39th floor. Taking his smaller package out of his carry-on the guy leaped from his chair to give him a hug. The dude was like that, way to touchy feely. A true believer in no such thing as personal space, nope it didn't exist at all. Even though Gino was a great source of information, a piece of Suzaku felt it was being violated every time they talked at work. But, they went way back, so Suzaku had gotten little more used to it by now. Once leaving Gino's he ran into Rivalz on the 30th floor who was making his way to the mail room.

"Hey, Suzaku what's up buddy?"

"Not much."

"Really? You look like someone ran you over with a truck."

"Well I…" Suzaku stumbled over his words and Rivalz assumed what Suzaku was saying.

"Did Gino give you a hard time again, the guy doesn't listen. All you got to do is tell him that there is a pretty girl around the corner and he will go back to playing it cool."

Suzaku just nodded. Rivalz continued with conversation still observant to Suzaku's mood. It seemed that Gino had been handful. Well, he would make his friend smile.

"Anyway I have been begging that new manager Milly in the publications wing, to give me her number. All a guy needs is a chance, man! She won't even give me the time of day. She says like hi and then she's gone." Rivalz sighed "But man she's amazing I have never seen a girl so beautiful."

"Ah yeah…" Suzaku responded distantly.

"Hey man you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rivalz. I got to go though; I want to be done a little earlier today." Suzaku smiled.

"Oh, okay see around bud." Rivalz waved and went back to pushing the mail cart, knowing his friend was fine and thinking of Milly.

Suzaku went back to delivering things, feeling really bad about the talk with Rivalz. Once he mentioned why he looked so rough, he hadn't been able to focus on anything but the conversation he had with Lamperouge. Well, more like how nice Lamperouge looked. Then the question of why he was thinking so much about Lamperouge looks popped up.

The rest of his packages were delivered in daze only coming back to earth again and realizing he was in a daze when he dropped his last package off with Euphemia. Had he really thought about the guy all day? Was he becoming one of those women that were obsessed with him?

"Hi, Euphy." Suzaku greeted with a big smile pushing thoughts of Lamperouge to the back of his mind.

"Oh! Suzaku! I was hoping you had something for me today." Euphemia jumped out of her seat and grabbed her package.

"What is that you think you got?" Suzaku stepped backed a little in surprise.

"My sister, Cornelia, has been promising photos of her baby girl and she sent them here to work because that was most likely where I'd be, and I wanted them as soon as possible!" Euphemia finished off with a clap. She delicately sat down then ripped open the package with a letter opener. Gently, she lifted out the photos.

"Oh she's lovely! Do you want to see her Suzaku?" Euphemia looked at Suzaku radiantly.

Suzaku nodded and then looked over Euphemia's shoulder as she flipped through the pictures. The baby was beautiful, and from what Euphemia had told him, she would probably grow up into a little fireball like her mom, or there was the small chance that she would be another Euphemia. But that was very, very, very small.

"What's her name?"

Unknown to Suzaku his proximity to Euphemia's ear had caused a shiver to run up her spine.

"They chose Athena." When Euphemia answered back it was a little shaky and yet again Suzaku did not notice the mild quiver.

Suzaku nodded, "That's a nice name."

"My sister has always been called the Goddess of Victory. She wanted her daughter to be a Goddess as well."

"That makes sense." Suzaku then stood back up. Euphemia was a little disappointed.

Suzaku smiled again. "Euphy I have to go, hope to see you again tomorrow." Suzaku waved back at Euphemia as he walked away. Euphemia gave a little wave and stared after Suzaku.

Liliana, Lily for short, her co-worker, looked over from her desk at Euphemia.

"Can I see the baby photos?"

No response. Euphemia was obviously dancing around in dream world.

"I know he's cute Euphy, but he's the delivery boy. If you ask me, someone as pretty as you should go for men like our CEO."

Euphemia looked back at her with a big smile. "Oh you're too nice Lily." Then she returned to having the look of longing, "There is nothing wrong with having a little fun. I'm not going to settle down with him."

"Hey, if you don't want it serious then he's perfect."

Euphemia sighed. "Yes he is."

"Now can I see the baby photos?" Lily finished eagerly.

Suzaku walked out of the building; really it was a workout doing all those deliveries using the stairs but he loved it. Unfortunately, there were no stairs to floors 50 and up because that's where he would have been instead of being on that elevator making a fool out of himself in front of thee CEO. Suzaku mind drifted back to the whole mystery of the elevator. If there were no stairs or separate elevator how the hell did Lamperouge come and go without being noticed. With so many admirers a guy like him would be spotted in seconds. Ah, but right now that was unimportant, he had to locate Lamperouge's car in the parking lot. He stopped in his tracks. Okay, that was easy. Of course the CEO of a multimillion dollar company would drive a black Bugatti, but just to make sure…

Suzaku walked up to the parking lot attendant that he had made friends with for an occasion such as this.

"Hey Odysseus, did you see that Bugatti? I wish I was an owner of car like that."

"Yeah she's a beauty, nothing but the best for our CEO." Jackpot!

"Really, CEO of Geass Enterprises drives her?" Suzaku feigned surprise.

"Yeah. I'm sure the guy makes more money than he knows what to do with, but he does give everyone great bonuses."

"He's a real good guy. Hey say hi to the kids for me!"

"K, see ya Suzaku."

Suzaku looked at his clock. 5 p.m. Now, all he had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10 o'clock by the time Lelouch made his way down to the parking lot, immediately noticing that something was off. Someone was waiting for him. This individual had some balls if he was one of the office workers. But damn, he was always so careful at coming out. Well if the person was waiting from him at his car there was really not much he could do. As he walked he slid his finger over the cold steel barrel of his gun. This one different than St. Jude, he would not dare bring him to work. That was just asking to be recognized. Its purpose in his pocket was not for use though. Even if the stranger around the corner meant him harm he would not use it unless he had too. No, its purpose was meant to be a reminder of who he was here and who he was outside. One world he was the Black King and the other, he was Zero. He would not allow those two worlds to combine. He then turned the corner and to his surprise he was met with the back of the delivery boy from the elevator, if he remembered, his name was Suzaku. He had been so drawn into to work today that he forgotten the background check, but Suzaku had not given a last name, which was probably why. The boy had definitely grabbed his attention now. He had done to a lot to avoid detection. Lelouch had yet to face someone who could match him in the art of remaining unseen. Hmm. Now why would Suzaku go to all that trouble?

"Hello Suzaku."

Suzaku could have sworn he jumped so high, that he almost cracked his head on the parking lot ceiling. No one in the history of anybody was able to sneak up on him. Thank god he had not reached for his switchblade because when he turned around he was met with an amused CEO. Correction Lamperouge was not like air he was air.

"Sorry for startling you, I did not expect to see anyone else down here, so it was, as you could say, it was you who surprised me." Lelouch gave with a little smirk. He had noticed Suzaku's slightest of movements toward his pocket, of which Lelouch's expert eyes picked up on. Lelouch remembered that small scent of danger on Suzaku. Oh Suzaku was getting more curious by the second.

Suzaku was still attempting to remember what the plan was for meeting Lamperouge. So all that came out,

"Uh. Hi Mr. Lamperouge, it's nice seeing you again."

Lelouch let a pause hang in air and then with a devious glint he replied "Are you waiting up for someone?" A little toying with ninja boy would not hurt. Might as well make him squirm for trying to stalk him.

Suzaku had to think fast. "Um…I….I was, but it seems like they already left." Suzaku laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Man, that lie sucked.

Lelouch began approaching his car. Suzaku clearly could not lie, but the kid really had a bit of nerve for trying. This is getting interesting. Why not make it a little more?

"Well, do you need a ride anywhere?" Lelouch had stopped a few feet away from the car gesturing to it.

Suzaku was really unsure what to do. He had remembered that point of waiting around was to talk to Lamperouge, but hell if he could focus, what with the way Lamperouge was flipping the keys around his finger and his disarming smile. How was he supposed to talk and straighten things out if his mind was somewhere else? Suzaku's brain supplied that Lamperouge didn't seem too angry, but he had witness him go from 100 to 0 in a matter of seconds on the elevator.

Alright, how about weighing the pros and cons. Declining might make him annoyed. He seems to clearly grasp that I was waiting for him. But then again if I do get in his car he might be irritated by the fact I. Don't. Need. To. Be. Driven. _Anywhere_. This whole thing was a bad idea.

"Uh yeah, if you're sure?" Did that really just slip out of my mouth?

"Of course, I do not believe she has ever had a passenger ride in her." Lelouch nodded, and meanwhile held back the cheshire grin like his life depended on it. Suzaku was dancing to his tune, and he was loving it.

"Your car?" Suzaku said as he reached for the door handle. The question had only been an automatic response because all that was passing through his mind was, Sweet Jesus I'm getting into Lamperouge's car for no reason at all!

"Yeah." Lelouch sent another sun kissed smile Suzaku's way and before Suzaku realized he was already inside.

"Now, where are we going to, Suzakuuu?" Lelouch purposely let Suzaku's name role off his tongue. He wanted to see if Suzaku could get anymore flustered and Suzaku reacted wonderfully, flushing deeply at the way he said his name.

Suzaku's next few words were a struggle to get out without squeaking.

"Well there were a couple of guys I was going to meet at Aries Bar." Yep, keep it up Suzaku! You're doing a great job at lying here. Could I really make it any more obvious?

Hmm that choice was a sort of problem. The bar was one of the main hang outs of his father's syndicate, the White Knightmares. Lelouch was not in the habit of going onto Charles' territory. Naturally there was no chance that he would be shot at. No one except Kallen and C.C. knew him as Zero. The true concern was the small chance of him running into… family. Although, spending time with this Suzaku character might be worth it.

"Ah, well we do not want to keep them waiting." Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. Suzaku having only slightly recovered from turning crimson was back to full face again with Lamperouge's quick scan of his body.

"You should probably put on your seatbelt."

Suzaku buckled his seatbelt. Why had he assumed Lamperouge was checking him out? Then Lelouch started the car and Suzaku felt like he was flying. The car was moving so fast, and in the background all you could hear was the hum of the engine and Lamperouge's music, Capitailismo Foraneo. They were actually driving through Pendragon, where normally practically every road was congested, but it felt like they were going across Nevada's open road. But maybe, what was the most enthralling was Lamperouge's face of pure exhilaration as they flew. It looked like he lived for this speed and nothing could get in his way. If Suzaku could paint he would paint Lelouch at this moment. Then, all too soon, they were pulling up to Aries Bar. Suzaku looked over from his seat to Lamperouge trying to remain confident.

"Hey, Mr. Lamperouge would you care to have a drink with me?"

Lelouch turned his head. "And who is going to drive me home, Suzaku?"

"I could…" That's when Suzaku remembered that he didn't have a car, and that he had left his bike in the parking lot. He really couldn't have Lamperouge on the back of his bike anyway. That would be humiliating.

Lelouch felt a little bad for stressing poor Suzaku out, but only a little.

Lelouch laughed. "Sorry, but seeing that lost face of yours is very enjoyable." Suzaku looked away to hide his blush. "It is fine Suzaku. I can have someone come, and take us home."

Suzaku looked back, hopeful. "Are… are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Giving off another award-winning smile Lelouch stepped out of the car and threw the keys to the valet.

Suzaku was having a hard time with the seatbelt. It got jammed when he had tried to step out of the car too quickly. Good thing Lelouch hadn't seen him get thrown back into the seat. That would have been really embarrassing, but as it turned out he was meant to be embarrassed anyway. While he had taken too long struggling with the seatbelt, the valet had opened the car door for him. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement; he was more in a term shocked. There are only a few, who do not know of Mr. Lamperouge. A man of great success, who has boosted economic trade in every country he ever had a branch in. Plus, there is his social spotlight. It is a rare thing that he is found without an elegant date on his arm, be that he is not only successful, but also extremely handsome. Suzaku knew this from reading and the valet obviously knew it from seeing and so the replacement of pretty girl with a guy stepping out of Lelouch Lamperouge's fancy two-seater luxury car had of course made him bewildered. Lelouch was smiling to himself as Suzaku willed away his mortification.

Together they walked into Aries Bar, Lelouch a little ahead of Suzaku, and sat down at the stools alongside the main bar. Suzaku observed that Lamperouge looked like he owned the place. He commanded the attention of the room and everyone acknowledged him. If there was ever a man to learn from, Lamperouge was certainly it.

Suzaku swiped open his phone to check his messages. At least make it look like he was trying to follow through with the fake story of meeting friends here. He turned to look at Lamperouge who was casually ordering them drinks from the bartender. She was very happy filling his order; she might have even leaned down a little further than necessary when she placed the napkins down.

Lelouch turned to Suzaku with small smile. "Are your friends coming?"

"No, it looks like it's just us." Suzaku answered smoothly putting the phone back into his jacket.

The drinks were set down and the bartender made another go at showing off her generous amount of cleavage. Suzaku looked down at the drink he was given and was a little surprised to see that Lamperouge had ordered them both his favorite, captain and coke.

Does this guy have me figured out or something? It feels like he is at least two steps ahead and somehow he reads me like a book.

"Just us then? Now, I guess we have _plenty_ of time to get to know each other." Sending another smile Suzaku's way, "Let us start simple. I want you to call me Lelouch while we are here. I am not that much older than you and people call me mister all day."

"Uh, sure."

"Now what do you think of Geass Enterprises?"

Suzaku was just about to take a sip of his drink, good thing he hadn't or he would have spit it all over the counter.

"That's supposed to be simple?"

Lelouch laughed. "I am not sure, but I would like to know your opinion." Suzaku could tell Lamperouge was searching his face for an answer. He had genuine curiosity. Suzaku took his first sip of captain and coke. Maybe it would give him the extra bit of courage to answer.

After the sip and staring at the contents of his glass, he swirled them as he answered. "Really your company is terrific Mr…ah Lelouch. It's one of the most dynamic I have ever worked for. The three different departments you head all work smoothly with one another and you really have no rival to that kind of teamwork within a company."

"That was a lot of flattery, are you telling the truth?"

"I think of all people, you can tell when I'm lying."

Suzaku's eyes almost popped out of his head.

He did not mean for that to come out! He finished his entire drink in one gulp trying to stave off the blush of embarrassment creeping up on him.

Lelouch looked like he had caught the canary.

"Suzaku, you are so very interesting. I wonder when you could tell that I knew you were lying." Suzaku could not make the eye contact. Those damnable words of Lamperouge's considering him interesting were only making his blush intensify. Instead he stared at his lap fidgeting as the bartender fetched him another glass.

"The first one," making a sad little laugh, he felt like a moron for admitting it. "It was a pretty bad lie." The new drink arrived and it was solemnly stared at. Maybe it would transport him back to his bike.

"There is no bad lie. It is all in the matter of convincing yourself it is the truth. Actually, I would not blame the lie, more like you are just a bad liar," he smiled "which is good because there need to be more truthful people like you." Then Lelouch lowered his voice into a seductive whisper. "But honestly Suzaku, what was the plan in waiting at my car to meet me?"

Suzaku swallowed. He then picked up and finished that second drink.

"Well, I wanted to apologize."

Lelouch looked a little taken back. "Apologize for what?"

Man, this wasn't going to be easy, now he would have to remind Lelouch why he was angry with him.

"I made you angry on the elevator."

"Hmm?" Lelouch was still confused.

"Yeah, you were mad after I said the thing about people not liking C.C."

Lelouch chuckled. This Suzaku kid was beating himself up over something that was entirely not his fault. He had even waited around just to resolve it. He wondered how long he had waited down there. Surely delivery boys get done earlier than ten.

"You were worried that I was mad at you?" Lelouch said soothingly.

"Yes." Suzaku looked downcast and also confused.

"The only person I was mad at was C.C.. I had known of her neglect in conducting herself properly. I should have taken care of it earlier, but I had not realized how out of hand it had become, until you made me aware of it. I was mad at her, not you."

Suzaku looked up. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Lelouch had noticed the vibrant color of Suzaku's eyes before, but the emotion communicated through them was a whole new thing. When Suzaku had looked up at him after his explanation, Lelouch had taken a second to remember how to breathe.

Lelouch took a sip of his drink, while Suzaku contemplated how much of an idiot he was.

"Ah… well… that's good."

Now what was Suzaku supposed to do, obviously Lelouch wasn't worried about his failure of a conversation on the elevator. _Well_…he might as well finish that third drink.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Lelouch looked over at Suzaku.

Suzaku placed the magically refilling glass down, and then the light bulb clicked in his head. It would be stupid of him if he passed up an opportunity like this to learn how best to implement ideas successfully from none other than the person who actually did it.

"I do have a few questions, if that's okay?" Suzaku anxiously looked at Lelouch.

With eyes like Suzaku's it would be hard not to refuse.

"I hope these questions are not too invasive."

"No, I… I just want to talk about the success of your company."

"Ha. Fire away." Lelouch finished with an encouraging smile.

"Great!" Suzaku smiled widely then continued. "Now when you make a new product, say the last aircraft you came out with, how did you go about making such a smooth transition from idea to success in the marketplace?"

Lelouch laughed "You sound like Milly, my publisher. Suzaku you would not happen to be undercover looking for company secrets?"

God damn, he had been way too obvious with that question. Lelouch pretty much nailed his whole operation on the head. What happened to taking it slow and gently easing information out of someone Suzaku? They were in a bar. All Lelouch had to do was get little tipsy and he would get his answers. Either his skill needed work or Lelouch's lips were way too distracting for him to make good questions. And speaking of tipsy how many captain and cokes had he put away. He should not want to taste Lelouch's lips.

While Suzaku went through his little fazed out session Lelouch sat contently with his drink. He had noticed Suzaku had drunk about three glasses and well on his way to finishing off the fourth. Also if Suzaku expression was anything to go by he had guessed correctly about his identity. Naturally though, it was better if Suzaku did not know that.

"Hey, Suzaku I was joking, but maybe you should slow up on the drinks. You look a little out of it."

"I'm fine Lelouch. Do… do you like to dance?" Suzaku swayed a little in his seat. Then took another drink.

There goes the fourth.

"Yes, I am pretty good dancer, want to dance with me Suzaku?" Lelouch was grinning from ear to ear. A drunken Suzaku was funny. Lelouch held out his hand to Suzaku. Suzaku took it, but they didn't get up instead Suzaku had taken hold of Lelouch's wrist and was slowly running his finger down Lelouch's palm.

A thrill shot right through Lelouch, something he had never felt before. Suzaku was breaching unknown territory.

As for Suzaku, he was just way to out of it to notice Lelouch mild tenseness, and totally caught up with long, slim fingers.

"Lelouch"

"Yeah, Suzaku" Lelouch said huskily.

"Do you play piano?"

"Sometimes…"

Suzaku continued to gently glide along Lelouch's fingers.

"Is it bad that I got drunk in front of you?"

"Maybe."

Suzaku looked up into Lelouch's eyes.

"Lelouch ya know you have really pretty eyes and I wasn't supposed to get drunk."

Suzaku stopped his ministrations to stare into pools of amethyst.

Meanwhile, Lelouch's brain was going a little haywire. He never let people just touch him, especially his hands. He had offered his hand to Suzaku, as a joke. He had not expected him to take it, and now he was staring at him with such a lovely expression. Lelouch had met attractive girls and guys, but Suzaku… Very new territory. Lelouch may not be as drunk, but he was really unsure on how to proceed which never really happened.

"Maybe we should leave." Lelouch offered. Not only were Suzaku's intentions with the stroking making him anxious, but also he did not want Suzaku resenting himself to much tomorrow for his headache.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Suzaku slurred, his lips felt a bit numb.

"Okay, let me give Kallen a call."

While he watched Suzaku battling with himself and go on to devour his fifth drink out of the corner of his eye, Lelouch pulled his phone from his pocket to speed dial Kallen.

Suzaku was slightly freaking. It made no sense why he wanted Lelouch. He didn't like guys. Women were his thing. They had gorgeous bodies not Lelouch. It must be the alcohol making him want Lelouch so badly. Oh Dear God! He wanted to be kissed by him didn't he?

Lelouch hung up the call, and then truly looked back at Suzaku. Suzaku turned his eyes on Lelouch, and at that moment Lelouch realized everything about Suzaku's body was screaming kiss me. So Lelouch he…he…did… not. Having any kind of fling right now was especially bad. He needed exclusivity for his other life, things had been picking up. Then, the location was an issue. He was not fan of public displays of affection, and if someone took a photo he could just imagine the field day he would have with the press. Also he was in White Knightmare territory, the last thing he needed was family knowing more than they needed to know about his personal life. Yet on top of all that, the kid's true intention might be to seduce him and then get company secrets, he was undercover after all. Even though an honest guy like him with barely any forethought, completely inebriated, and had not even known what he looked like until this morning, probably did not have such deep seeded intentions. However unlikely it was though, he had to be careful. His life depended on him being careful.

"Kallen will be here in a few minutes. Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?"

Suzaku lowered his eyes. Of course he was rejected, how could he be so stupid? Lelouch was an attractive man who could get any woman he wanted. And here he was, the little delivery boy who had lied and got wasted. Suzaku's brain could comprehend as much; Lelouch's rejection sobered him up a little.

"Uh, sure."

Suzaku's face looked so dejected. Lelouch felt like he had just kicked a puppy. Kissing Suzaku would be interesting, yet it was not a smart course of action.

They made their way outside and stood there in silence. Suzaku beating himself up over his idiocy and Lelouch frustrated that he could not do what he wanted. After about fifteen minutes, a woman with red hair drove up in a black-Rolls Royce, Lelouch must have a thing for black Suzaku thought offhandedly. Lelouch opened the car door and Suzaku ducked his head in.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up to warm softness. He had never felt so snug. Suzaku's head popped off the pillow. Ow. Too soon, too soon. With the headache only pieces of the night before were coming back to him. Holding his head in his hand he looked around. He was in a large bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. Obviously he wasn't in his apartment, maybe this was Lelouch's place? He felt air hit his chest. Where's my shirt? Suzaku lifted back the white comforter in slight dread. Oh thank god he had pants. He was dressed in blue plaid pajama bottoms, he went back to dreading. He looked at his underwear, okay those belonged to him. But if …don't tell me Lelouch dressed me. There was a knock at the door. Still fuzzy it took a second to create a reply to the slight echo in his brain.

"Yeah."

A woman with bright red hair and a suit walked through the door. He faintly remembered her from last night. This was the girl Lelouch called to pick them up. What was her name? Colin maybe.

"Good afternoon sir, I brought you some ibuprofen."

Suzaku scratched the back of his head.

"Ah thanks."

She set it down on the bedside table.

"Where am I?"

"Sir, you are at the Lamperouge residence."

Okay so he was right about being at Lelouch's. But why the hell was he here, and who the hell dressed him?

"Is Lelo… Is Mr. Lamperouge still here?" Calling him Lelouch was probably improper.

"Yes. He is having lunch right now. Would you care to join him downstairs to have lunch as well?"

"Ah sure." Food sounded really good right now.

"What would you like?"

This whole situation was overwhelming it didn't matter what he ate. Also if he was going to eat with Lelouch he needed to at least be wearing something besides the pj's.

"I'll take whatever he's having, but where are my clothes?"

"They are being cleaned. There is an extra set of clothing in the closet."

She gestured to the wardrobe and then gave him a little smile like she knew everything there was to know about him.

"Uh thanks." And Suzaku smiled back.

She exited the room and Suzaku took the two aspirin. Leaving the comfortable bed he made his way to the bathroom. He looked down at the tile on the floor, as he entered, a mixture of blue and white. He looked back up at the mirror that stretched across the entire wall. In the reflection he saw the shower. Turning around he saw the duel shower heads through the glass. Probably should take a shower and get clean. He took a whiff of himself. Yep I smell like a bar.

Finishing the most refreshing shower ever, he wrapped a towel around his waist and started ruffling his hair dry with another. His heart fluttered a little at the thought of smelling like Lelouch now. Suzaku padded out of the bathroom to look into the wardrobe. A nice pair of jeans, white t-shirt, brown leather jacket, and geez, underwear too, were all hanging up for him. Throwing them on, Suzaku stepped back to look at himself in the mirror. They fit perfectly. Obviously these clothes were not Lelouch's. Where Lelouch was slim, slightly muscular and a little taller, Suzaku was broad and more muscular.

He must have bought these clothes especially for me. I don't think I can pay him back for these, at least with the pretense of earning a delivery boy salary. I guess I will have to return them.

Opening the door and heading down the corridor he was unsure of where he was going. After what felt like fifteen minutes of seeming to walk in a big circle Suzaku was frustrated. Hadn't he passed those doors twice? Where could the stairs possibly be?

He saw a maid coming out one of the rooms. Oh there was hope!

"Excuse me where are the stairs." Suzaku basically ran up to her.

The maid looked up at him and then pointed down the hall. "They're around the corner then take a left."

"Thank you." Suzaku gave her a big smile and headed to his destination.

When reaching the staircase, Suzaku took a second to admire the house as he went down the elegant white marble stairs. The house was really stunning; Lelouch's favorite colors must be black, white and blue because they were everywhere. But, did one guy need so much space? Where he grew up it was huge too, but then there was the entire Kururugi and Sumeragi clans living there.

At the bottom he asked another maid where they served lunch. Suzaku strolled through the house, getting a small glimpse of the rooms. One in particular with wall to wall books, which he assumed was the library. Finally, he reached the verandah where Lelouch sat with his back to him reading his tablet.

"Good afternoon Suzaku, take a seat." Lelouch said as he swiped through something.

Busy guy. Also how could he know I was behind him without even looking?

"Sorry for sleeping in so late. Usually I wake up with the sun to exercise." Suzaku proceeded to sit down in the white chair that overlooked the garden. There was a large fountain depicting the Greek gods in the middle, which he only saw a slight glance of because he was more focused on trying to keep his embarrassment from last night hidden. It hadn't crossed his mind until actually facing Lelouch.

"It is no problem. I am glad you slept well." Looking up from his tablet Lelouch smiled at Suzaku.

"So what are we having?"

"Turkey and provolone sandwiches."

"Sounds good." Suzaku took a bite while Lelouch took a sip of his fresh fruit smoothie. Suzaku then looked up at Lelouch.

"Hey thanks for the clothes, these are really nice, but I don't think I can keep these."

"They are a gift Suzaku. You can keep them." Lelouch said dismissively going back to flipping through the tablet.

"Ah, are you sure?" Suzaku guessed the offer wasn't going to work.

"Yes they fit nicely on you." Lelouch finished, settling the issue.

Suzaku flushed a little at that. Lelouch complement was doing nothing for his attempts to try and block out his feelings for him. Last night's rejection was clear enough that Lelouch was not interested. Time to think about something else.

"What happened to the clothes I had on last night?"

"They are being dry cleaned."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Well they smelled pretty bad, and I could not have you sleeping in those."

"Did I get sick or something?"

"Yes but…you do not remember?" Lelouch said inquisitively.

"Everything about last night is sketchy. Last thing I remember was getting into the car." Suzaku said as he bit into the sandwich again, and Lelouch did a once over.

Oh dear, Suzaku really had forgotten all about the ride and maybe a few other things judging by his expression. Well Lelouch was not going to tell him everything, let Suzaku remember some of the other details.

_Last night…_

Once they had gotten in the car Lelouch had tried to ask where Suzaku wanted to be dropped off. Suzaku refused to answer still looking downcast, so Lelouch just told Kallen to drive home and that Jeremiah needed to pick up the Bugatti from the bar. For the first few minutes Suzaku did not say a word, and then next thing Lelouch knew Suzaku was trying to get on top of him. Kallen was going to pull over, but Lelouch was adamant about handling it. He forcefully pushed Suzaku off his lap several times, but Suzaku was strong and he just kept advancing. Lelouch went to the tactic of distract with conversation.

"Hey, Suzaku, why did you choose to work for my company?" Lelouch said causally.

Ah, that got him to stop and Suzaku returned back to his side of the car.

"Lelouch I don't think I should answer." Suzaku leaned forward and looked down at his hands.

"And why is that?" Lelouch said looking directly at Suzaku.

"Because I need to keep working for you."

"How would I knowing your choice to work for me affect you staying at my company?" Lelouch exclaimed with slight concern and confusion.

"You might relocate me and I need to stay there. That's why I was worried earlier about you being mad. I can't leave yet." Suzaku was looking miserable.

"What is it that makes working at my company so important?" Lelouch said gently.

Suzaku looked up. "It…it just is."

Suzaku was quite the complex. "Okay, but now you have me curious." Lelouch leaned slightly into his hand.

"You will probably figure it out being so brilliant an all." Suzaku said with a huff and sat back into his seat, folding his arms and staring pointedly out the window.

Suzaku was acting very childish; he really did not want him to know about his decision to work for him.

Lelouch could negotiate. He sat back a little more in his seat, keeping his gaze locked on Suzaku. "What if I rather you tell me, when you want to tell me?"

"Ha, sure, if that's what you want to do." Suzaku said as he moved his gaze to study the ceiling.

"Then I will." Lelouch smiled.

Looking over at Lelouch, Suzaku dropped his hands down to his sides. "You know Lelouch I don't think I have ever liked someone as much as I like you."

"Is that so?" Lelouch said sarcastically.

"Yes really! When I met you in the elevator all I could think about was how amazing you were. You don't even know how shocked I was when I learned you were the actual CEO of the company. I mean everyone at the office, especially the women, describe how good-looking you are but I had never really paid attention. Really, I felt so… so stupid that I hadn't been able to recognize you." Suzaku was looking down and shaking his head. Then he looked back up.

"You have purple eyes! I should have remembered at least that description about you."

"Purple eyes are pretty rare." Lelouch deadpanned

"I know! But yours…yours are the most beautiful I have ever seen, actually…" Those last words were never finished because Suzaku had passed out onto Lelouch's lap, and Lelouch let him stay there. It was not worth the extra effort to move him if he was sleeping. As they drove on Lelouch relaxed, and his hand naturally slipped into brown curls. Suzaku hummed a sleepy approval. Before Kallen pulled up to the house Lelouch came back to himself. He removed his hand and Suzaku whined, how adorable. Then he brushed that emotion off, and let Kallen know that she should go into to house and grab Jeremiah to carry Suzaku in. When they came back, they lifted out Suzaku, and Lelouch led them up to the house. He swiftly told them to put Suzaku in one of the guest rooms and that if they needed him he would be in his office. Kallen phoned a short while later that Suzaku had gotten sick on his clothes. Lelouch gave the order to put him in some of his bed attire and that she should call one of his designer friends to send over some new ones that matched Suzaku's size.

Knowing something about Suzaku was just all too tempting now for Lelouch, and he never promised that would not at least look into him. So while in his office, Lelouch spent some time looking up Suzaku on the computer, as the subject of his search slept like a baby in the guest room. He did not delve too deep into Suzaku's history because he might stumble upon whatever secret Suzaku was hiding, and Lelouch would of course keep to his word and not try to figure out the true reason Suzaku was working for him. It was a big risk, but he felt he could trust Suzaku. There was no reason for it, he just knew he could. Lelouch started with the records that were submitted to his office about Suzaku's employment. He learned how long Suzaku had been working as a delivery boy for the company, which was only three years. That he just had birthday and was now twenty one. And then, he saw the most consequential information, Suzaku was a Kururugi. Being a member of the Kururugi clan might be a reason why Suzaku would be worried about getting fired.

It was a known fact that Genbu Kururugi was the CEO of one of his main competitors'. A competitor who was battling cancer at the moment and there was a small war going on about who would succeed him. Yet, even though a majority of Kururugi's were competitors, and even more so now, with them jumping out of the wood work to claim succession. There were still lots of other Kururugi's who worked at his company and the same went for his own Britannian family.

Both of them had such a large amount of relatives it was expected that not every family member would want to work under another. Charles zi Britannia, his father, had set up the kind of mentality where all family members were expected to work in Geass Enterprises and it was what led to Charles' undoing. Lelouch swiped the company out from under his feet, and the family was supportive after it was finished. He would have never let them know beforehand. They feared Charles, and because of it someone would have ended up doing something stupid. Lelouch only told C.C., and she had been relatively helpful.

But, Charles had stepped down quite easily and pursued other endeavors like his syndicate. Lelouch had been a part of it growing up, it was family tradition. In his 18th year though, he recognized some major flaws in his father's leadership, so with his strategic prowess he decided to create and lead a syndicate of his own. He termed it the Black Knights. It only started out with about five members, but today they were estimated at 200. It took about two years for the legend of the Black Knights and the code name Zero to spread. To Lelouch's credit they spread because his specialization as a skilled assassin. Highly qualified in both stealth and accuracy, it took about ten years to accomplish, but with only the 9 mm, St. Jude, Lelouch he could hit any target from about a mile away. Some of his other guns allowed him to reach further distances, but he preferred St. Jude, and he had become his trademark weapon. Another particular trademark of his was the personal rule that no one could know the face of Zero; the stealth allowed him to keep that intact. Reason he created the rule was first he did not want to be tied down by the family and second there is a huge liability in people knowing the face of an assassin.

With the Kallen and C.C as the only exception there has never been anyone else who has seen Zero's identity, or has lived to tell it. The one way the Black Knights can recognize and talk with Zero is during their video conferences. Zero wears the signature necklace as proof, while the lighting casts a shadow over his face.

As for the assignments given the Black Knights, lately there have been issues with the Knight of the Rounds, the elite killers in the White Knightmares. And as said before, Lelouch's family is in charge of them, so it is with great effort he has had to keep their syndicates from being rivals. The usual confrontations are one on one, with the Knights of the Rounds and his own Black Knights. They have a few key players that can just do a destructive amount of damage that Lelouch is keen to get his hands on; Charles always has had an eye for the exceptional killer. Though there has yet to be a mass exchange of gun fire this year, in the past, where there was more than one of his members and a few White Knightmares, it was very bloody. Hopefully, the issues can be resolved without the bloodshed.

Lelouch realized he got off track and ends that morbid line of thought. Going to the mystery that is Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch leaned forward in his office chair and clasped his hands, so that he could let his chin rest on the bridge. Suzaku should not be worried that he would be prejudiced, and accuse him of leaking information, or anything silly like that because he is Kururugi. Since Charles' usurpation, he exponentially has made Geass Enterprises at least hundred times better in all aspects, rules on discrimination or otherwise. Well, Lelouch thought, the research had put some of his mind at ease. Knowing he was a Kururugi made Suzaku's apprehensive and authoritative behavior a little more understandable...but… that did not clear up the entire inkling of suspicion. Suzaku's hint of danger, which was made all the more obvious with his stealth skill and quick movements during that parking lot exchange and were only a confirmation that he should still remain wary. Most people could not train to scold there movements so precisely. He wondered what Suzaku was about to reach for before he collected himself. Was it a lucky charm, his phone, or maybe it had been a weapon? Lelouch leaned toward weapon. Hmm. Which weapon best fit to Suzaku's personality, gun or knife? Knife probably, but gun could work too. All this questionable behavior and he still was trusting of Suzaku? Yes, yes he was which was so very strange. He was not one to give out trust especially this easily, but with Suzaku it just seemed as natural as breathing. Obviously, though the little background check was necessary. He was not about to let a maybe misguided trust destroy his company.

Lelouch then smiled and closed out the rest of the documents on Suzaku. He was still happy that Suzaku had held that elevator. That was when Lelouch's Black Knight's phone rang.

Lelouch leaned forward and answered the black phone on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Zero, were dealing with a 78."

"I will connect you."

Connecting the phone to the computer, he then lifts the silver linked chain with a deep purple benitoite oval stone, out from the fake bottom of his desk, and slips it around his neck. Checking the lighting first then clicked connect to screen with Black Knights.

"What are the details?"


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of last night's proceeding operation, which were interesting none the less, were not needed in order to tell Suzaku what had happened on the drive back from the bar.

"Well Suzaku you got into the car, you mumbled a few nonsensical things, and then passed out…On my lap." Lelouch said impassively and lifted his glass to take a sip of his smoothie. He had to at least make Suzaku a little embarrassed after for putting him through that battle of keeping him off his lap. Then there was the whole confession thing.

Suzaku choked. Then tried to swallow.

Coughing, "I did what."

Lelouch placed his drink back down on the glass table. "You were very content there, so I let you be." Then Lelouch refocused his attention to his tablet.

Suzaku stood straight up and bowed.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Lamperouge! I totally forgot myself last night. If there is any way I can make it up to you please tell me!"

Lelouch gracefully rested his tablet on the table and sat back amused with fingers resting alongside his head. Oh the possibilities of what Suzaku just offered. Several images of Suzaku doing certain things flitted through his mind. Lelouch shut those down quickly. But, would it not be nice if he could have Suzaku closer to him? He was an above average individual after all and it would be whole lot harder for Suzaku to be undercover with his eyes watching him.

"I would like if you called me Lelouch outside of work of course, aaaand…" Lelouch knew what he wanted; he took pleasure in drawing it out.

"I want you to work for me."

Suzaku looked up surprised.

"You are well educated Suzaku. Having you as the delivery boy is a waste of talent. You grasp my company's inner workings and have friendly nature, which shows through by integrating yourself well with the staff. The one condition I have is that you will answer to me and me alone. "

Suzaku had never expected this. This opportunity to work alongside Lelouch was better than he could ever hope for! Especially after this newfound attraction for him, or maybe that attraction needed be buried if he was going to work closely with him from now on.

"Suzaku, this is very important for me, but I do not mind if you take a few days to decide."

Suzaku realized he had been quiet for too long.

"No, No, Lelouch I want to start right away!" Suzaku exclaimed exuberating happiness.

"Terrific." Lelouch smiled. "I will have you working with Ougi, my Chief of Staff, to give you the needed training. Within one week he will show you your responsibilities as member of the company and will administer some tests along the way to measure your understanding. I will personally look over that data and place you. I cannot promise you a position too high up, but your advancement through the company depends on skill, not years. There is of course a minimum amount of time you to have to work in the spot I place you, but it is all relative." Lelouch finished with a flourish.

"Wow, thank you for the opportunity, Mr…. uh… Lelouch."

Lelouch laughed, "It is my pleasure."

Suzaku Kururugi, you are such an interesting person, Lelouch thought to himself. He could not wait to see his results. Lelouch then sat back up to take bite of his sandwich and Suzaku was still beaming down at him so before he bite into it,

"You can sit down again if you want." Suzaku took his seat and finished the sandwich grinning the entire time. Lelouch had his own small smile as he went back to looking at the presentation on his tablet. Lelouch hit send, and then looked up from his work. Suzaku was still happy.

"Suzaku, should we head off to work then?" Suzaku took the napkin to wipe off his mouth, "That's probably a good idea."

Lelouch stood up and walked back towards the verandah doors that let into the house. Looking back at Suzaku, "You can pick."

"Pick what?"

"You will see." Suzaku stood up and followed Lelouch's lead till they reached the elevator in the library. When the elevator doors opened to the garage Suzaku was in shock. There were so many! There were Ferrari's, a McLaren F1, a Hennessey Venom GT, an Aston Martin, two Lamborghini's, a Maybach Landaulet, a Mercedes, a Porsche, the Rolls-Royce he recognized from last night, and then there was the black Bugatti. There was also a tarp in the back that was over what looked to be a motorcycle. He assumed that it was also black because most the cars in there were except the two of Ferrari's, where one was red and the other deep dark purple.

"Make your choice yet?" Lelouch said with a small amount of laughter as Suzaku gawked at the cars.

"Why do you have so many?" Suzaku began his way around them getting a good at each.

"I am a collector. These are just the few that I actually drive on a daily basis," following Suzaku as he said it.

Suzaku looked back at him in even more shock, "There's more?"

Lelouch gave a chuckle "I will show you my showroom sometime. So have you made your decision?"

Lelouch saw Suzaku's glance at the red Ferrari.

"That is fitting for someone with a name that means phoenix."

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch in slight surprise as they both went to the car.

"I did a little research on my new employee." Lelouch finished with a smile and then got in. Suzaku stepped into the sports car as well; hoping that all Lelouch really had done was a little research.

During their drive Lelouch explained that Suzaku would finish out the week with deliveries then return next Monday to start training. This would allot enough time for all the necessary paperwork to be completed.

_The Following Week..._

To describe the week of training Suzaku had to go through in one word would be hell. Everything had been fast paced. Ougi made him memorize the code of ethics and the company rules on the first day. Then the next two were spent learning computer programs. After those difficult sessions, he was forced into another two days of education on the three departments of Geass Enterprises, learning all about aircrafts, missiles, and security locks. Also about all the little sub-departments like the publication wing, where columns were written up about new technology and then released to periodicals and magazines. Then it was the blessed weekend and all he could really do was sleep, eat, give his father the weekly phone call and then sleep again. He came back Monday morning a little more rested to finish up learning about the departments. Finally the last day he studied diagrams and layouts, to familiarize with products. During all this time his slave driver, Ougi, would write down on a notepad of what he assumed was his evaluation. After the seventh day Suzaku hit his apartment mattress so hard and so relieved that he had been given tomorrow off.

Ougi dropped off Suzaku's evaluation Tuesday night. Lelouch skimmed over his performance. In all the categories Suzaku had come back with excellent results. He read Ougi's quick bullet about Suzaku's interest in missiles. Lelouch decided Suzaku would be best placed in managing missile development.

_Then it was a few months later_

A unique friendship had developed between Suzaku and his new boss. Lelouch often called him to his office warranting Suzaku's opinion on missile designs and then the conversation would veer into getting his opinion on other sections of the company. How could they advance? What was the best way to advertise this product? How could public relations be improved in other Geass branches? If Suzaku knew any better Lelouch treated him more like a COO to the company than a manager in missile development. Actually, Lelouch had gone so far as to take him to lunch a few times to casually discuss those kinds of matters while also throwing around playful banter. There was even a time when Lelouch invited him to the dinner between the heads, directors and mangers of the company and seated Suzaku next to him.

During that occasion Suzaku might have "accidentally" let their fingers brush when he passed the bread. But beyond that Suzaku remained sitting back and subtly checking out Lelouch. It was very hard to deal with this whole unrequited love thing when Lelouch just emanated beauty with everything that he did. Not to say that Suzaku hadn't constructed little situations where he was able to touch Lelouch in some way, but in his position there was only so much he could do and besides there were other things he had to worry about. Like for one being so closely associated with the CEO had created a bit of jealously among lots of the employees. Suzaku was privileged enough to be chummy with their magnanimous leader, having the ability to visit him on a regular basis, who wouldn't be jealous.

In particular there was one person he had to careful about, Luciano. The man despised him. Suzaku understood that he had come out of nowhere, rose to a respected stature, and was buddies with the boss, but he also knew it was company policy that it was skill not years which made you excel. Even though Luciano had been working for four years and his position had remained as director of internal affairs it wasn't Suzaku's fault. Suzaku still watched his back when he was around though.

Yet where Luciano's death glares and other employee jealousy damped his spirits and made him worry, Suzaku still had his friends. Rivalz, Gino and now Milly came by daily for either lunch or to drop off or pick up work, and when they stopped there was always the causal chat. Even Euphemia would turn up to talk.

What made everything worth it though was working for Lelouch. He was learning so much more by doing the job hands on. He was implementing ideas rather successfully, and also he had been coming up with his own that Lelouch would guide and put into practice. By this point the reporting progress weekly phone calls to his father had gone by the wayside, instead they were more of checking up on his father. They had never really been close due to him being raised secretly. It made visiting difficult for Genbu, but Suzaku still held the some sort of feeling, maybe love towards him and it was a sad thought that cancer was going to be what beat him.

Suzaku discontinued any further thoughts on his father because at the present he was about to arrive at Lelouch's office. Before Suzaku excited the elevator on the 52nd floor he collected himself, and then walked across the marble. He would have nodded at Shirley had she been there, having already left for the day, and so he proceeded to enter Lelouch's office.

"Hi Mr. Lamperouge." Suzaku closed the door behind him, walked up to Lelouch's desk, and laid the blueprints down. It had been another long fulfilling day, and it finally it had reached its end with this last stop to Lelouch's office. Because it was the end of the day Suzaku's hair, from running his hands through it so many times, had become a little messy. He also had removed his brown suit jacket and the red tie around his neck was loosened.

Lelouch looked up from the current papers on his desk to lecture Suzaku on calling him Mr. Lamperouge instead off Lelouch when it was just the two them, just as Suzaku placed down more work for him. He was greeted with happy verdant eyes and a disarrayed visage. At that moment, Lelouch's mind went from lecture to wanting nothing more than to take Suzaku on his desk. He had been holding back for what seemed so long now and Suzaku was practically oozing sex maybe…maybe he could not will away his feelings anymore. Suzaku leaned over and pointed to specifications on the blueprint.

"So the changes to the missile that you requested have been slightly modified here."

Lelouch stood up and glided around his desk.

"Hmm…let me see."

Suzaku froze. The proximity of Lelouch's mouth to his ear and the arms that were bracing themselves on the desk on either side of his waist made a wave of anxiety pass over. Maybe it would have been a good idea to flip the blueprint around, so that it had faced Lelouch while he was sitting down.

"Where did we make the adjustment?" Lelouch spoke into Suzaku's ear.

"H..h…here" Suzaku tapped gently to the place he was pointing. And then Lelouch placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Is there anywhere else?"

Suzaku's mind was reeling. He wasn't sure if that question was directed to the blueprint, or to where he wanted the next kiss. He had desperately wanted to be kissed by this man for the last, what, five months now. Thinking about how Lelouch's lips would feel against his skin or even better, against his own lips, had made him get caught staring into space or staring at Lelouch too many times to count. But as it was, all he was allowed to do was daydream because Lelouch's rejection had made it clear that kissing was never going to happen. And that was all okay up until now where Lelouch's warm breath was ghosting over his skin, and making everything confusing. So, all Suzaku could think to do was lean back onto Lelouch's shoulder and expose his neck fully.

"Yeesss." Was Suzaku's airy approval.

Lelouch placed another kiss to Suzaku's neck sucking gently on the tanned flesh. Lelouch's lips on his skin were way better than his daydreams and were sending electricity straight down to his…Oh god he was getting hard just from a little suction at his neck.

Lelouch whispered into his ear. "What do you want, Suzaku?"

Suzaku didn't even need to think of his answer as he turned around to look into Lelouch's eyes.

"You."

Then Lelouch kissed him and it was everything that Suzaku had wanted. His lips were soft and warm, and when he ran his tongue along Suzaku's bottom lip, he moaned. It gave entrance to Lelouch's tongue to explore his mouth. Suzaku let his tongue slide over Lelouch's, tasting him. It was intoxicating. He tasted of mint with a slight sweetness. The kiss deepened and then Suzaku was sitting on the desk with Lelouch between his legs grinding into him.

Coming up for air, Lelouch looked up into Suzaku's face. His pupils were blown and there was a small blush across his cheeks.

Lelouch couldn't help himself. He ran his hand along Suzaku's jaw.

"You are so beautiful."

Lelouch's hardness rubbed against Suzaku's own and Suzaku couldn't take it. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, bracing himself on the desk. He was totally consumed by the pleasure steadily building up in his body.

Lelouch trailed his fingers from Suzaku's jaw down to his neck. Tracing a steady line, he ran his fingers over Suzaku's shirt, feeling the warmth of Suzaku's skin emanate through. He paused to spread his hand over Suzaku's quickening heartbeat.

Every touch from Lelouch was putting Suzaku's body into overdrive.

Then he lifted his hand to let his fingers continue down. When he reached the toned stomach Suzaku let out a shudder. He pressed firmly as he went over it. Enjoying the clench and relax of Suzaku's abdominals until he landed on the bulge pushing up Suzaku's pants. Lelouch reveled in how much Suzaku was taking pleasure in this. He began to slowly massage the material over his cock and Suzaku bit his lip to keep his voice down. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku continuing his ministrations. Suzaku could feel Lelouch's gaze so lifted his head up and parted his lust filled eyes.

"Can I?"

Suzaku could only nod and then Lelouch looked back down and Suzaku had to shut his eyes again. He left it to his senses to react to the feeling of Lelouch's quick fingers undo his belt and go along the skin above his elastic waist line. Lelouch admired the soft, tanned expanse, teasing it. Then he pulled back the elastic and dipped his hand into Suzaku's briefs to release his throbbing erection. Suzaku had a hard time controlling himself from not cumming right then and there. Just the feeling Lelouch's elegant fingers holding him and the rush of air that hit his cock was enough to do it. Lelouch traced his finger from the base to tip, and then gripped the full length, circling his thumb over the head where Suzaku's precum had leaked out.

"I am surprised Suzaku. You are so hard and I barely even touched you." Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku shuddered than gasped "I can't help my body's reaction to what you do to me" Suzaku took a few quick breaths, "Lelouch."

Then Lelouch grabbed hold of his cock and started pumping. Suzaku gripped the desk and after a few pumps he was uncontrollably thrusting up into his hand. They were both breathing hard, Suzaku with anticipation and Lelouch in fascination. Then Lelouch squeezed and with a few flicks of his wrist Suzaku was screaming Lelouch's name as he came.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku came undone. His back arched beautifully and every muscle in his arms was focused on clutching the desk to steady him.

White flooded Suzaku's vision and when he came back his head was resting on Lelouch's shoulder.

Licking his fingers, Lelouch drew his other hand through Suzaku's hair and turned his head to place a kiss on Suzaku's forehead.

"Suzaku, you are amazing."

Suzaku took a deep breath; he was still coming down from his high. "No, what you just did to me was amazing." Suzaku looked up at him with parted eyes.

Lelouch smiled. "I am glad it is the end of day or Shirley would have heard you."

Suzaku laughed. "Didn't mean to be so loud."

Lelouch gave a dark chuckle and then his voice dropped an octave to a husky whisper. "I like you loud."

Suzaku had to catch his breath, but then he chuckled lightly. "I…I don't think I can go for another round. My mind is already blown; I don't want to have a heart attack on top of it."

Lelouch laughed again this time it was also light. "Alright, but we need to clean up a little before we go."

Suzaku looked down from his spot on Lelouch's shoulder to see the stains on both their shirts. He leaned back, immediately missing the warmth. Lelouch stepped out from between Suzaku's legs and that's when Suzaku noticed Lelouch's bulge.

"Can I take care of that?" Nodding towards the prominent erection.

Lelouch looked down and was surprised that he really had forgotten all about his predicament. Looking back up,

"Uhhhh, No." Lelouch finished with shaking his head. Confirming to himself that he would be fine.

"No?" Suzaku was surprised.

Lelouch relaxed. "I do not want to do anything in my office." Lelouch gave with shrug.

Suzaku hopped off the desk.

"You had no problem jacking me off a second ago, In Your Office. Why can't I return the favor?" With each word Suzaku voice had grown a little sadder. He was a hurt that Lelouch didn't want him.

Lelouch wrapped his hand in his hair and was pulling Suzaku up into kiss in what seemed a blink of an eye. He was so fast maybe faster than him. Nothing else registered in Suzaku's mind past that and all attention went to Lelouch's mouth and it drawing him into a heated kiss, which Lelouch pulled back from it all too soon for Suzaku.

"Because Suzaku you are special, and anything we do together I want also to be special. Right here, right now, having you suck me off in my office is not appropriate. I want your mouth all over me when we get to my bedroom." Lelouch finished with a seductive smile.

Suzaku was in a bit of daze. This wasn't going to be a one time thing? Lelouch wanted him in his bedroom and Lelouch wanted to kiss him? Everything they had done had been so great, and to think Lelouch wanted to do it again! So Suzaku responded in "okay."

Lelouch gave a contented sigh and slipped his hand out of Suzaku's hair. Walking back around to his desk he opened a drawer. Suzaku turned to watch him pullout two shirts. Lelouch threw one to Suzaku. Suzaku caught it easily enough.

"Why do you keep shirts here?

"It is part of the job." Lelouch stood behind the desk while he loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt all the while facing Suzaku.

"Huh?" Suzaku was having a little trouble focusing on Lelouch's words while he revealed all that skin.

"If you tell me why you chose to work for me as a delivery boy, I will tell you why I have shirts in my desk." There was really no mystery to why Lelouch kept shirts in his desk. Sometimes he just wanted to throw on a different shirt if he stayed more than a day at the office. But, a chance to mess with Suzaku should never be passed.

Suzaku snapped out of his ogling "Why is my choice to work as a delivery boy important?"

Lelouch then shrugged on the clean shirt.

"It just is." Then he started buttoning it up.

Suzaku was looking down at white carpet. Why did it feel like they had this conversation before? It was fuzzy, but he felt like he had said 'it just is' the first time around.

"Lelouch, I think I'm having some major déjà vu here." Suzaku looked up with a confused expression.

"Is that so?" Lelouch gave with a grin.

Damn this was all too familiar. Then his memories hit him like a freight train. Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6

Lelouch watched as Suzaku's eyes became unbelievably large. He could basically see everything replaying in Suzaku's mind from the expressions he was making. Lelouch had already recovered from the events of the car ride home from the Aries Bar and the more pressing matter now was getting Suzaku into a new shirt. So, while Suzaku had his flash back, Lelouch went back over to him and took the shirt from his limp hand and started undoing his tie. When he finished taking both the tie and shirt off, he could not help raking his fingers across those abs and that was when he noticed the little scars. Unfortunately for him it was the same time Suzaku snapped out of it.

"What the hell Lelouch!" Pushing Lelouch hand off his chest, all Suzaku received was an impassive stare.

Lelouch stepped back and handed him the shirt. "I was only changing your shirt, no need to shout. Where did you get all those scars?"

"That is _not _what I'm upset about here, what I'm upset about is why you didn't tell me You Knew!"

Lelouch remained calm and collected for how melodramatic Suzaku was being.

"That you were fascinated with me or there was some motive behind the delivery boy job?" Finishing nonchalantly.

"And in knowing those facts what has been the plan Lelouch? Cause I know better than anyone that in everything you do there is a plan? Was it so you could play with me, huh, is that it? Play with my feelings; get me under your thumb? What, so I would work for you forever? Assisting wherever you may want it and meanwhile just stringing me along. Well good job Lelouch you had me! I'm the fool who got played." Suzaku felt something wet on his cheek. Damn his emotions. He needed to get out of here. Suzaku headed for the door. He was almost through when Lelouch grabbed him by the wrist.

"No Suzaku, you are not just going to leave here without me saying a few things first."

Lelouch was authority now and Suzaku froze up. This side of Lelouch was one he had never felt before; sure he had seen him command any room he entered, but this? Lelouch's words were running to his very core. Suzaku felt a slight rush of fear mixed with adoration of Lelouch wanting him so badly that he would hold him back.

"Can you look at me? I just want you to listen." Lelouch said in a gentler voice and let go of Suzaku's wrist.

Suzaku turned around, but he really couldn't meet Lelouch's eyes.

"First, I did not tell you to save us both the embarrassment of your aggressive behavior and also, as a more personal reason, I did not want you to get nervous and runoff because of the other nice things you said."

When Suzaku looked up he saw the sincerity of those words painted across Lelouch's face.

"And I meant what I said." Lelouch brushed a tear off Suzaku's cheek with his thumb.

"I have not searched out your secret, yes I realize you are a Kururugi, but so does everybody else. You _do_ have a plaque in your office with your name on it."

Then Lelouch was sweeping some of the curls off his face.

"For some inexplicable reason I trust you Suzaku Kururugi, which is a rare thing for me. I was so shocked how easy it was and I had only known you for a few minutes on an elevator. Whatever your secret is I hope that it will not harm me, but that is a risk I took in hiring you and…and…" Lelouch closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them "falling in love with you."

Suzaku felt hit by the wave of emotion. It was all so overwhelming, he really couldn't believe it. The one person who he thought was untouchable had fallen in love with him. Everything else spoken by Lelouch had flown right out his head and all that was left was that one word.

Lelouch had gone out of his comfort zone here and Suzaku was not responding. He was searching his eyes for an answer, but for once he was unreadable. Well, if he did not want him like that, then there was no reason to repeat what they just did. It was depressing, but he did not want meaningless sex with Suzaku. He had had that with others and nothing compared to the feeling he had some odd seconds ago where the image of Suzaku had consumed his whole mind. Yet, what was even worse, was that he knew it had been a bad idea all along. He had let someone get too close and now he had to give them up. If he could not have all of Suzaku in return for all of him, there was no point. He knew he was a possessive man by nature; he did not settle for only half and he certainly was not going to share Suzaku with someone else. The only option here and he knew from the start that it would be the outcome, was to instead just let what they did go down in history as never to be able to do again with Suzaku. Maybe he was the true fool here. Lelouch let his hand fall from Suzaku's hair and dropped his head, his eyes falling closed in aggravation.

Then for the third time or maybe fourth, since he had been thinking about Lelouch's ass around lunchtime, Suzaku came back to earth.

"Uh, Lelouch?" Lelouch didn't look up.

Suzaku took Lelouch's head between his hands and kissed the bangs the hung over his forehead that also hovered over his eyes "Hey, why are you sad?"

Lelouch finally looked back up at him. Lelouch was so strange. But now his eyes were showing all kinds of emotion, which was a remarkable sight. It made him so vulnerable and Suzaku couldn't help the butterflies.

Then Lelouch turned away out of his grasp.

"I am fine." Lelouch said with a glint of coldness and moved toward his desk. "Do you need a ride home?" Lelouch began packing up his papers into his briefcase. Suzaku was utterly confused.

"I…I…guess." Was Suzaku's stumbled through response.

"Make up your mind Suzaku, do you or do you not. If you have someone else to take you, then I do not want you to feel forced to come with me."

It felt like Lelouch was trying to say something and he had become so cold out nowhere for it.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Suzaku said worriedly.

Lelouch looked at him and Suzaku could tell he wanted to glare, but he controlled it and instead he made a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Like I said Suzaku, I am fine."

It was said in a gentler voice, but with no less coldness then the first time. It was painful for Suzaku and instead of warding him off, it made him annoyed.

"I can tell something is wrong and if you're not going to tell me, then fine. It's not like can figure it out!"

"Oh you could if you tried." Lelouch ground his teeth at the blurted out statement.

"Ha, so I am right! You are such a bad liar Lelouch!" Suzaku said victoriously.

Lelouch scoffed. "I am actually a great one, but you seem to bulldoze over the comprehension of why the lie does not hold up."

"What does that even _mean_?!" Suzaku irritated with Lelouch's wordiness.

"It means that I cannot hide that I am hurt!" Lelouch shouted and then he took a quick breath to rein in his emotions. "I can understand Suzaku if you do not feel the same way, I…I just wanted..." Lelouch shook his head. "If you still wish to work here you can turn your reports into Gino, he can send them up for you." Lelouch finished and then turned his back to Suzaku in order to walk over and grab his coat from the closet.

Ahhhhhhh... Suzaku understood now. It took five, long steps to reach Lelouch and he wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist embracing him in hug.

"How could you not know I've been in love with you."

It was statement made in almost a whisper, but Suzaku knew Lelouch had heard it.

They stayed still like that for a few minutes it seemed, and Suzaku listened to Lelouch's breathing slow down and settle. It was at that moment, Lelouch turned in Suzaku's arms to face him.

"No, I didn't know, idiot." Lelouch then smiled.

Suzaku then smiled too. "I don't know how you didn't? I don't think there is anyone more obvious than me about his emotions and you're pretty good at reading them."

Lelouch felt that Suzaku was being oblivious, but it had cuteness to it.

"Suzaku, I knew you liked me, I did not know you loved me. There _is_ a difference."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a confident happiness.

"I know, and I also know I have never felt this way about anyone else."

Lelouch gave a small smile. "Alright." Then he laughed "You still need to get dressed."

* * *

_Next Day on the 20th floor_

It. Was. Frustrating! Suzaku was no longer her delivery boy. He did not pop his head in to visit and he did not give her packages, which may or may not be related to the company. No, he had been promoted to the big leagues. He was finally dateable material and Euphemia couldn't get a word in edgewise. The guy was like some sort of machine, he didn't stay still. She guessed that was what made him such a good delivery boy in the first place, but now instead of running around for her, he ran around for all the company heads. He talked to Ougi, he talked to Luciano, he talked to Lloyd, he even talked to Lelouch, but the one person he was constantly talking to was C.C. She could tell the woman was sinking her claws into him.

Lily looked over her rimmed glasses noticing Euphemia biting her nails. "You know that is a bad habit."

Euphemia replaced her hands in her lap. "Lily what am I going to do about Suzaku?"

"I don't know." All Lily knew was that Euphemia needed to get over the guy. Obviously he wasn't interested. Lily saw the looks he sent Mr. Lamperouge's way, and she really couldn't blame him. Mr. Lamperouge was the hot, intelligent, and confident CEO of the company, who was paying Suzaku extra attention. Suzaku didn't stand a chance against that kind of charm.

"Lileeeee you're not helllllping." Euphemia was sending over one of her more pleading looks.

"Euphemia what do want me to say?" Lily phrased exhaustedly.

"Say, 'Euphy I'm going to do everything in my power to set up a date for you and Suzaku.'"

"No." Lily deadpanned.

"Please Lily! You're always in that department grabbing files and bringing them here. You see him way more than me."

"Euphy if you recall not once did you go up to Suzaku using anything but my files as an excuse. You beg me to let you pick them up, files that are MY responsibly. Euphy, what you're asking is just too ridiculous. If you want to go on a date just ask him."

Euphy pouted. "Lily it's not that easy."

"It is that easy Euphemia." Lily punctuated

"No it's not." Euphemia said defiantly.

"Fine! Why don't you ask for a promotion from your brother?" Lily just wanted this fascination with Suzaku to either be over with or for Euphemia to do something about it. She was done with the standstill.

"Sshhhh, you know Lelouch doesn't give out favors like that. But why do I need a promotion?"

"Managers have weekly conferences and outside of those they often have to exchange information"

"Umm" Euphemia was confused. Lily explained further.

"Suzaku is a manager and if you're a manager…"

"Ooooohh." Lily could practically see the light bulb go on above her head.

"Yes, get promoted to manager and it is cake from there. You can talk to Suzaku all you want."

"Lily you are a genius!"

"Don't flatter me Euphemia." Lily smiled. She liked that she made her happy even though she knew she was going to utterly fail at getting Suzaku with Lelouch as the competition.

"It's the truth!"

"Okay, okay, so you're going to ask Mr. Lamperouge about the promotion?"

"I…I can't do that. That would be… like me taking advantage of our being family and that's not right. I will just have to figure a way to get a promotion like everybody else."

Lily was kind of proud of Euphemia right now.

"So, Lily do you have any ideas?"

It was short lived.

_And so Two weeks later…_

"Your pet is causing me trouble." C.C. finished with shutting the door.

"He is not my pet C.C." Lelouch did not even look up at her.

C.C. replied rather lackadaisically. "Well, Euphemia, your half-sister in public relations, is working extra hard to get noticed by your Suzaku. She thinks she is helping out people, but I'm getting a lot of complaints that she is crossing into departments to hand out help."

"I am not exactly sure why her helping is a problem." Lelouch continued his writing.

"Because it is not helping when she takes their work and sends it to the wrong place." C.C. attitude of apathy was slowly turning into slight irritation at Lelouch's remaining indifference to what she was saying.

"I see." Lelouch still kept working.

"Lelouch she is your sister, I thought this would be a delicate situation." C.C. would try to appeal to Lelouch's more thoughtful side to stop with the pretending.

Lelouch set the pen down and let out a sigh.

"I cannot go around treating my family differently from everybody else that works for me. You know that C.C., you can handle her."

Lelouch was being extremely hard headed today and if he was trying to get under her skin he was somehow doing it.

"Alright, because you don't seem to be getting it, I will fire her." C.C. cursed silently at the slight rise of her voice, and Lelouch raised an eyebrow which she knew as his inward smirk of victory.

"Is that how you would handle this?"

C.C. let out a listless sigh and returned to treating the subject as insignificant.

"Yes, she is too much trouble."

Lelouch went back to his work.

"I will speak with her, and see what is going on."

C.C. smiled, then that smile turned conniving.

"How is your fling going anyway?"

"It is not a fling and it is none of your business."

"So it's serious?" C.C. was mildly surprised. Lelouch did not do the long-term relationship. Being the infamous Zero made it risky to be with someone at all.

"C.C. I am in the middle of work, is there anything else that you need to talk to me about?" Lelouch spoke with slight impatience.

"No, no, I will see you later Lelouch."

She blew a kiss and exited the office.

Lelouch carried on with his writing, he would speak to Euphemia after lunch. Lelouch finished up the forms at about nine and moved on to clearancing the security locks in order to start manufacturing. Once done with that it was ten, and he went to attend the presentation for advertising the new aircraft to the military; he approved it giving minor advice on the approach. When did he finally come back to his office, after the discussion with Lloyd about missile data, it was around noon and he was thoroughly hungry. Shirley promptly brought in his Turkey Chipotle Club and Limonada, then read off the rest of his schedule for the day. A meeting with a new client, conference calls with both Japanese and French branches to let them know about the aircraft, he also had to talk with Villetta about the recent lawsuit, and in the midst of all this he needed to have that damnable talk with Euphemia. Sigh, another full plate today, but it would feel lessened with a call to Nunnaly.

He really could not believe that she was already graduating from fashion school. He had received a text from Sayoko earlier today telling him she would be the valedictorian. That reminded him… He told Shirley to give his pilot a call to let her know that he wanted to leave Friday to visit Nunnaly in France and watch her graduate that weekend. The timing for this trip worked out perfectly, not only to see Nunnaly, but because it allowed him time to visit the French branch and currently everything with the Black Knights was running smoothly. He then also told Shirley that she should buzz Euphemia after she finished her lunch break. Lelouch went back to work, eating his sandwich while studying the charts from finance, and before he knew it, it was one o'clock and he got the buzz.

Euphemia was really worried. What did her boss but also her brother, that she really didn't talk too, want with her. Maybe it was a promotion? But the manager positions were only overseen by him not given, so this was probably something else, and she did not have a clue of what it was. She righted herself as she got off the elevator, smiling at Shirley confidently, but really her nerves were getting the best of her as her heels clacked over the white marble. Umm… What had Lily told her "Just stay calm and…" and and what?! It was too late to remember because she had already crossed the threshold into his office.

"Have a seat Ms. Britannia."

Euphemia took a seat in the chair, and was only slightly comforted. His analyzing purple eyes made her feel extremely self-conscious.

Lelouch folded his hands on the desk.

"As you may know it is a slight rarity for me to intervene in business at your level."

So this was definitely not about the manager's position…

"But you are family, and it is important for me to understand why your behavior has changed in the company." Lelouch leaned back in his chair "Euphemia, why are you assisting in other departments?"

"Brother I…" Lelouch held up his hand.

"I want the truth."

Euphemia looked down at her lap. Was he going to fire her if she told him that it was for Suzaku? If she told him that, it would be the lamest reason in her history of working here to get fired over. She decided to go with the less lame reason. She looked back up, "I have been trying to earn a manager's position."

"Excelling in the company is all well and good, but…" Lelouch paused to study her "you are not supposed to cross into other departments, handle their documents then send them to the wrong places."

Wow she had messed up big time. She didn't know she had addressed them wrong.

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were going to the wrong places."

"Yes, it has caused a lot of headaches."

Euphemia tried to display her remorse and explain her true intention.

"Really I am sorry; I was just trying to show more effort."

"I see…" Lelouch briefly closed his eyes, and upon opening came to a decision. "I am not going to fault you for effort, but you must discontinue crossing into other departments or you _will_ lose your job."

Euphemia gave a head nod "I can do that."

Well that had been pretty painless Euphemia thought.

"Good, and as a side note I will remember that your interests rest in our missile development." Lelouch finished with a smile.

Huh?

Euphemia was having the "I don't like missile development" look across her face.

"Oh? Are you not interested in that area? I assumed since you _have_ been sorting out the majority of documents there."

Crap she had done this all wrong! She was looking to be a manager in public relations not in missile development. What was she thinking picking up files mainly from missile development? Oh right. She had been thinking of Suzaku and that she wanted to see him. Lily hadn't really been particularly helpful in telling her how to go about getting a manager's position.

"I... uh… was thinking more within my field."

"Public relations?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Euphemia said quietly.

"What exactly, were you doing in the missile development sector or any other sectors for that matter, if it was not to get a managerial position there?"

Double crap.

"I…uh"

"Euphemia, the truth."

She cracked.

"I have a crush that doesn't notice me anymore. My friend told me I should try to get a manager's position and then I would be able to work closely with him. He works over in missile development, so that was why I was always over there, but I realize now I shouldn't have been. I went about this whole thing the wrong way and instead just screwed everything up." Euphemia let out in a sad rush.

Lelouch knew her crush was Suzaku, C.C had already confirmed it, but he just wanted to make sure a family member would tell him the truth. Lelouch was amused at this whole little situation though, but he would definitely not allow it to show. Here, his sister was going after Suzaku who had no inclination to her feelings and in all other respects Suzaku belonged to him, all rights reserved.

"Is _that_ what all this was about?"

"Yes, sir"

Lelouch nodded. "Euphemia this is how I see it, you should want to excel because it is something you want. This crush should not dictate your will to succeed. It should be of your own making and you should enjoy getting to your goal." Lelouch had gone off on a bit of a tangent, but he felt a great deal of pride when it came to attaining a goal for your own means and others. Taking his father's company without force, but with skill was something that was fresh in his mind. He liked sharing that kind of empowerment with others. Goals shouldn't be based solely on a person, they should be based on an idea of wanting something in life to change and that change would affect people.

"You're right. But what if wanting a person is my goal."

Euphemia really was a naïve person.

"Then that is easy, just ask them if they are interested in wanting you back. You are a gorgeous, talented girl; it would not be hard to convince that person."

Euphemia looked dumbfounded with a slight blush.

Lelouch was thankful that the matter had been resolved.

"Euphemia as always it has been a pleasure speaking with you, but do not let something like this happen again."

"Yes Lelouch! Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Euphemia stood up, shook his hand, and left the office.

Now that that was settled there was no better time to give Nunnaly a call before he got roped back into work.

He picked up his cell and pressed her name.

Nunnaly's voice answered on the second ring.

"Lelouch?"

"Hi Nuna."

"Oh Lelouch! I have missed you so much!"

It was so good to hear her voice; his heart broke a little because he had not talked her in so long. "I have missed you too Nunnaly."

"Lelouch, when am I going to see you?"

"I am coming there Friday to see you graduate. I hear your valedictorian, I am so proud!"

"I could not believe they nominated me! The people here are so nice!" There was a pause "I made you something Lelouch."

Lelouch was intrigued. "An outfit?"

"No you are just going to have to wait; I want you to be surprised."

"Can you give me a little hint?" Lelouch said playfully.

"Well it is blue." Nunnaly giggled.

Lelouch smiled. "My favorite color."

"I know." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Is that all I get?" He liked playing around with Nunnaly. He had really missed it.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Nunnaly said firmly, but he could still hear the hint of a smile.

"Okay, okay, so Nunnaly tell me everything you have been doing."

She went into detail about fashion school, friends, and the city. He was glad she enjoyed it so much, not that Nunnaly would ever complain. She was kind spirited and it made him happy that she had excelled. But regretfully Lelouch looked down at his watch and realized he needed to get back to work.

"Hey Nuna I have to go." Lelouch said with tinge of sadness.

"Alright Lelouch, work hard and I can't wait to see you!" Nunnaly said with a mixture of sadness and happiness in her voice.

"Me too Nunnaly."

"Bye Lelouch, I love you."

"I love you too." Then he softly pressed the 'end' button and the call terminated.

Lelouch continued his day until it was ten o'clock and Suzaku was coming in with charts. That was when he remembered the meeting with Euphemia that had totally slipped his mind. He examined Suzaku's features and there were no telling signs that Euphemia had confessed. Good, because he did not want to deal with a stressed out Suzaku right now.

Suzaku placed the sheets down and just stood there kind of awkwardly. They had been doing stuff in his office…and other places during the week and he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now being in this some sort of relationship. Lelouch came around the desk and kneeled in front him. That hot breath on his crotch let all those awkward feelings fly away. After Lelouch finished swallowing him he looked up.

"Suzaku would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

Their relationship was progressing smoothly and Lelouch decided to invite Suzaku over to his place after work. This would be Suzaku's first time back since the drunken episode and now the drive was little more fun. Lelouch was having difficulty focusing on the road with Suzaku's wandering hands running over his chest. When Lelouch did slow down the car, Suzaku stopped to take a look that caused Lelouch's little smirk to appear.

Soon as they approached, the gate opened. Lelouch drove the car up the winding driveway till they reached the front entry where he pulled to a stop.

Getting out of the car, Suzaku took in the size and beauty of the illuminated house. His sight went first to the big curtains that hung from the ceiling of the high portico. As he scanned down he saw that they framed both sides of the door, if it could even be called a door, it was more like a piece of art. Glass panels inlaid with swirls of black iron and bordered by the cherry oak made up the entire piece.

As they walked up the few long, shallow stairs, both doors opened, by whom he assumed were Lelouch's butlers. The red-head he had met before, but the guy he had never seen, he would have remembered the blue hair.

"Clovis made the doors." Was Lelouch's response to Suzaku's wide-eye look, once they had crossed into the fourier of the house.

"What?" Suzaku was still taking in the rest of the extravagance of the white stoned mansion. Of course he had seen it before, but now at night, the lighting was accentuating the parts he would have never noticed otherwise.

"Clovis li Britannia he is a good friend (he was not going to tell Suzaku he was a Britannian yet. He did not use the last name Britannia for a reason and explaining that right now to Suzaku was not a priority) of mine and when he came to visit he said I needed better doors. All of the doors in the house were designed by him. He made pretty good amount of money off of it."

Suzaku still remained wide-eyed "I knew Clovis was famous for his artwork, but I didn't know he crafted too."

Lelouch laughed. "Yes, I was surprised also when he told me. I had to fight him off from trying to remodel the entire place. He is good, but he is a bit on the flamboyant side."

What and Lelouch was not Suzaku thought to himself.

It was then that they entered the overly large dining room, where at the center laid a gorgeous table set for two. Lelouch walked up and pulled Suzaku's chair out.

"Wow, very nice." Suzaku said as he took a seat smiling.

Lelouch smiled charmingly. "Glad you like it." Then he walked around to the head of table and sat down.

"Tonight I decided that were going to celebrate."

Kallen came out with 1947 Chateau Petrus and poured it into their wine glasses.

"Thank you Kallen." Kallen bowed and returned to the kitchen. Suzaku looked to Lelouch,

"Celebrate what exactly?" Suzaku said curiously.

Lelouch lifted his glass, and Suzaku lifted his as well,

"To life."

"That is always good." Suzaku replied sarcastically. Lelouch originality was not lost on him.

Lelouch laughed. "Well, more like I am happy that you walked into my life Suzaku."

Suzaku blushed. "Thanks for walking into mine too Lelouch." It was said cheerfully with a small amount of shyness.

They clink glasses and Lelouch stared sultrily over at Suzaku while he let the red wine hit the back of his throat. Suzaku basically put the glass away and when he did look over, Lelouch was back to his charming self.

Two maids then came out with their meals, and when they were placed down in front of them Suzaku's mouth began to water. A beautifully cooked fillet with a side of green beans and roasted red potatoes, and after running around all day, Suzaku could not wait to take a bite. But, before he did, he saw that Lelouch had closed his eyes and so he did the same and once Lelouch finished the small prayer they ate.

"Do you host parties here?"

"Sometimes…" Lelouch took another sip of his wine then cut a slice of his steak.

"Do you sometimes play the piano when you host them?" Suzaku could see the grand piano sitting in the corner through the glass pane windows that connected to the adjoining ballroom.

"I do like to play for a crowd, but honestly I prefer to play a piece when I…" (get home from a job, Lelouch was not divulging that information.) "am ready to go to bed." Hopefully Suzaku did not notice the pause. Why had he so easily slipped? In any case, he would dwell on that later, topic change then. It was time he asked the question that was the reason for inviting Suzaku over in the first place.

"Would you like to come visit my sister?"

Suzaku almost choked. Meeting family was a big step and the big step did not lay in the visiting. He certainly didn't mind meeting her, but the problem was that Lelouch would probably expect to meet his family, and he was definitely not letting that cat out of the bag. Actually, he was surprised that Lelouch had any family at all; they were never mentioned in the tabloids and Lelouch had never mentioned them.

"You have a sister?"

Alright, now he would tell Suzaku he was Britannian.

"Suzaku, do you not know of how large the Britannia family is? I have tons of sisters." Lelouch said with a dramatic hand gesture. "But Nunnaly is special, hmm; I know I have a few photos of her around here somewhere…" Lelouch thought for a second…

Wait what? Suzaku was having trouble following what Lelouch was saying. He was hoping they were not leading to what he thought they would.

"Don't tell me you're a…But you said Clovis was a…" Suzaku could feel his hand shaking as it picked up speed shoving food down his throat.

"Friend. He is in a sense, but he is also family. Yes, I changed to my mother's maiden name, but I am Britannian…we got off track though, do you want to meet my sister?"

"Of course I want to meet your sister." Suzaku burst out. His mind was slow at catching up, and his mouth had decided to do whatever it wanted.

A smile lit up Lelouch's face.

"Great!" Then Lelouch looked down at Suzaku's plate.

"You are really hungry."

Suzaku had cruised through his fillet and was making his way over to the green beans. The thoughts just were flying through his head at an ungodly rate with this revelation.

Lelouch was a Britannian, then that meant his father was Charles. Was he a syndicate member? He would have found out about it wouldn't he? He was a White Knightmare, but of course that did not necessarily mean that he knew all the family members in the gang. God, it made sense where Lelouch's confidence came from if his father was Charles. He had just agreed to meet Lelouch's sister didn't he? Mr. Lamperouge/Britannia's sister? Suzaku looked up from his food, hardly processing what Lelouch had said to formulate an answer.

"Uh, yeah I barely had any kind of a lunch break." Finishing with a twirl of his knife. It was a subconscious move Suzaku did when he was nervous or had a lot on his mind. This situation accounted for both reasons. Lelouch noticed the elegance of it.

"Oh?" Lelouch replied looking over at Suzaku innocently.

Lelouch's voice had changed the whole dynamic of the conversation. Suzaku's full attention was brought back to him.

"Lelouch you know what you did." Suzaku pointed his knife at Lelouch.

Feigning confusion, "What are you referring to?"

"Don't act innocent. You…"

Lelouch was smiling like a cat that ate the canary.

"I what, Suzaku?" Lelouch bit off the chunk of fillet from his fork and savored it.

Suzaku blushed and then an idea came to his mind.

"I will show you, since you can't remember." The idea was worth it. Lelouch was having trouble swallowing that bite. Suzaku rose from his chair and approached Lelouch's own, all the while keeping eye contact.

Lelouch stood up before Suzaku could do what he planned. "Not here."

Taking Suzaku's hand he led him through the house and up the stairs to his room. When Lelouch stopped, to open the doors, Suzaku remembered them as the ones he had passed when he was lost, they really were spectacular.

Lelouch gestured for Suzaku to enter and Suzaku stepped inside curiously. Vaguely he looked around then turned back to face Lelouch whose was still closing the door. Once Lelouch had shut it with a click, Suzaku latched his mouth onto Lelouch's neck while he stroked his strong arms.

Lelouch turned around and let those lips latch on to his. As their kissing grew more passionate, Lelouch guided Suzaku to the bed. Along the way, they kicked off their shoes and desperately grabbed at each other's clothing. Finally, the edge hit the back of Suzaku's legs and Lelouch gently pushed him. Suzaku fell onto it and Lelouch moved with him. Hovering over Suzaku with one knee in between his legs, Lelouch began his decent. Moving his head slowly, he went first to suck on Suzaku's neck. Suzaku moaned, and Lelouch stayed where he was until he knew a slight bruise would be left. A very possessive man indeed. Then he travelled his mouth down, as his hands went over Suzaku's body. He went for the shirt and Suzaku's mind reawakened.

"Wait...ngh...Lelouch…ah…Wait" Suzaku gave out in a raspy voice.

Lelouch looked up from his position, his hands making slow circles on Suzaku's somewhat exposed chest.

Suzaku tried to keep steady eye contact. "I want to, ahaha, this time do something for you."

"Right now?" Lelouch said in his most sensual voice, and replaced his lips, to slowly and gently nip on the lowest part of Suzaku's neck where the shirt was meeting.

"Really…hnnngh Lelouch I want to this time. Let me?" Suzaku gave out a little pleadingly.

Lelouch looked up again into lust clouded puppy dog eyes, and all was lost.

"Alright" Lelouch climbed up to the top of the bed and rolled over. His head propped up on the pillow allowed him to watch as Suzaku sat up and crawled his way over to straddle him.

Once Suzaku was settled in his lap, he took a few seconds to look at him.

"You know there is no one else that could ever be as beautiful as you." Suzaku said in awe as he took his hand and brushed it through Lelouch's bangs. Lelouch let out a contented sigh, and closed his eyes.

Suzaku bent down to claim his lips. The kiss was gentle and then it steadily gained momentum. Tongues intertwined, teeth biting lips, and then Suzaku pulled back for air.

"Do you want it?"

"Yessss, I want it Suzaku." Lelouch let out airily.

Then Suzaku ripped out the rest of Lelouch's untucked shirt from his pants. Lelouch let out a gasp.

"Are you sure?"

All Lelouch could do was look up at Suzaku with his half parted eyes. Suzaku chuckled.

"Okay, just checking."

Sitting all the way back up, Suzaku descended his hands to Lelouch's tie and undid it. Slowly he unbuttoned each button of Lelouch's shirt following with his finger until he reached the last button. Looking up he saw Lelouch's hair splayed out on the white pillow and struggling with all his might to not take control. Suzaku rubbed his ass into Lelouch's crotch and Lelouch let out a moan. Suzaku then leaned his head down so that his lips were just hovering over the shell of Lelouch's ear.

"Don't worry, all your holding back will be worth it." Suzaku whispered.

Another moan. "You are always worth it Suzaku."

Suzaku let his finger twirl around a nipple.

"Yes, I guess I am." Then he grinned and grinded his ass down fast and quick onto Lelouch. Lelouch could not help yelling out Suzaku's name. Then Suzaku eased up, and glided his fingers and mouth down Lelouch's chest. Kissing and tracing his sides as he went till he reached that button and undid it, then puffing hot air above Lelouch's trouser waist line.

"Stop teasing me." Lelouch let out in short, rapid breaths.

Suzaku lifted Lelouch's waist and ripped off both Lelouch's pants and briefs, leaving him bare. A louder moan escaped Lelouch's mouth.

"Was that _teasing_?"

Lelouch decided he would not try to order Suzaku anymore.

Suzaku then just admired Lelouch's length. They had never gone this far, Lelouch didn't want to be "sucked off" in his office or anywhere else for that matter, so the pants had never come off. Though, now that he thought about it Lelouch had done it for him many times, not excluding today, and that really wasn't fair. Suzaku felt like he seemed to be taking more than he was giving.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked up to see an unhappy face.

"If…if you do not want to, that is okay." He would manage. It was difficult to accept after all that pretense though, but he would.

Suzaku shook his head.

"No Lelouch I want to, I want to so badly that I… I want to know why you haven't let me yet."

REALLY Suzaku wanted to hash this out right now. His cock was standing proudly in the air for Christ's sake.

"Could we talk about this later?" Lelouch said using what was left of his self-control to stay calm.

Suzaku realized the slight agitation cross Lelouch's face. Oh… He guessed that right now he was being a bit unreasonable to Lelouch.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lelouch gave all too quickly.

Well if he was ever going to ask anything from Lelouch again he would have to remember that this was probably the best way to do it. Suzaku chuckled then let his whole mouth envelop Lelouch's cock. He first gave an experimental suck. He tasted good, different from his skin a little more musky, but just as good.

"Oh… God…Suzaku..."

Suzaku bobbed his head, and then let Lelouch's hardness go with a pop. He documented down that Lelouch got harder from that, but he wanted to taste him more. He licked his way down from the tip to base. Leaving a trail of saliva for the air to dry, then he buried his nose in Lelouch's hair and breathed.

Lelouch was unsure of what Suzaku was doing, but as long he stayed there he could do whatever he wanted.

Suzaku then his kissed down to Lelouch's balls and placed one in his mouth. He sucked long and hard, and then moved to other one, giving it the same treatment. When he removed his mouth, Lelouch was back to struggling for his composure. Well he could struggle all he wanted. Suzaku gave Lelouch's balls a squeeze. Lelouch's breathing picked up even faster. Suzaku decided to go for his favorite treat and wrapped it again in his delicious heat. Bobbing his head steadily faster, he moved his hand around anything he couldn't reach. His mouth adjusted as he continued the pace, and finally he was able to take Lelouch all the way to back of his throat, holding it there for a second. Then he returned to bobbing. When he took Lelouch to back of his throat for a second time he felt Lelouch's resolve crumble. He went backed to bobbing with Lelouch's hand in his hair.

"Suzaku…Jesus…I…don't think I can…" He hummed around Lelouch's cock.

"Fuck!" Lelouch grabbed his hair and pushed him all the way down. Suzaku had difficulty swallowing it all.

"Suzaaaaaku." Lelouch shouted. His head arching into the pillow as came down Suzaku's throat.

Suzaku closed his eyes and drank all of Lelouch's powerful orgasm.

When Lelouch's iron like grip let go of his curls Suzaku sat back up again licking his lips. Lelouch was still coming off his high, only slightly realized his loss of control and that Suzaku didn't seem to mind.

"Lelouch you really are amazing." Suzaku said as crawled back up to lay on Lelouch's shoulder staring at the ceiling. It gave him a second to breath.

Lelouch let out an airy laugh.

"I think that would be my line."

Suzaku turned over to look at Lelouch's face. Beads of sweat were pearling off, and there was more color in his cheeks, like he just finished an exhilarating run.

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, having fully returned to himself to see Suzaku's heartwarming smile.

"Nope I'm taking it." Suzaku said finitely.

Lelouch came back cleverly. "You can take it whenever you want. How are you so good at that?"

Suzaku blushed a little, "I've been reading."

Lelouch raised and inquisitive eyebrow. "Where can I get my hands on one of these books?"

Suzaku laughed. "You mean you _don't_ have one in your thirty foot high library?"

"It is only twenty two feet and no, I never actually thought about reading how to have sex."

"We didn't have sex; I gave you a blow job which reminds me…" Suzaku gave with a grin. Lelouch started shaking his head and sitting up, then they heard the phone buzz from the bedside table.

Suzaku looked at it. It was different from the cell Lelouch used at work, but he would ask about it later. Suzaku pulled Lelouch back before he could finish getting up.

"Suzakuuu…"

"You promised." Lelouch turned around to be faced with Suzaku's grumpy face.

"Okay, I have a proposal for you then." Suzaku rolled his eyes and Lelouch continued. "Before I answer that question let me take care of you." Lelouch completed with a smile, the one that made every person in the office melt. Suzaku didn't have the strength to fight it.

"Fine, make it quick then."

"Oh, do not act like you do not want it." Before Suzaku could answer, Lelouch had his mouth occupied on his. Lelouch let them revel in the kiss then pulled back. He threw off Suzaku's pants then put his mouth around him going hard and fast on his length. Suzaku had almost gotten off on sucking Lelouch, so it only took a second for the warmth to start pooling again. Lelouch was a real natural at it, he knew every spot on Suzaku, and he was pressing it. Before his mind could even catch up with his body he was going over the edge. It was so surprising that he screamed Lelouch's name and blacked out.

Lelouch was bemused that Suzaku had come so hard that he passed out; it spoke some volume about his own abilities. Well, he might as well see what the text from the Black Knights was about.

"It's a 39."

Obviously not worth the trouble. Lelouch took the phone and stored it in its proper place; it was a bit careless of him to not have remembered that he had left it out. It was the second time that night he had been careless, but he did not want to think about it. He scooted back over to Suzaku and pushed the covers down to lift them up over them. He placed his head on Suzaku's left shoulder and wrapped his arm around him. Suzaku was breathing soundly, and as he listened to it he too soon fell asleep.

A cocoon of snuggly warmth enveloped him, it was so nice. As his fuzzy dream world flowed into reality he felt the body pressed against his back, with soft breathing against his ear and a hand that had even found its way around his torso. He realized that it was Lelouch from the smell of lilies. Suzaku almost felt like going back to sleep, but the nagging need to see Lelouch's face, was just too irresistible. He slowly turned in Lelouch's arms, and was a little surprised that they both still had their shirts on. It made turning around a bit more difficult, so he only made it to his back. Turning his head the rest of the way he checked out Lelouch. He looked so peaceful. The light was accentuating his messy hair and it looked pretty sexy.

A small smile crept across Lelouch's face and while keeping his eyes closed, "You would not happen to be watching me sleep _Kururugi_?" Damn he was so busted.

"It was only for a second."

Lelouch opened his eyes and saw the illuminated by the sun, striking shade of green eyes.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look this morning."

Suzaku couldn't help the blush that came to his face.

Lelouch then placed a lingering kiss on his cheek and leaned back.

"You know, I think that is the best sleep I have ever had." Lelouch said as he stretched.

Suzaku was just struck with how much he was in love with this man, and didn't move as he watched Lelouch's muscles flex.

Lelouch looked down at him and smiled.

"Okay, I am going to do some laps in the pool. Once you feel up to get ready for the day, you can come down for breakfast. I should be done by then."

Lelouch got up and walked towards his closet, clad only in his work shirt. Suzaku just stayed where he was not ready to get up yet. He didn't want to let go off the feeling in his chest. When Lelouch came back out he had his swim trunks and a jacket on. In his hand he held the hangar of another work outfit.

"I had some extra clothes tailored for you just in case something like when you were drunk happened again." Lelouch laid the clothes on the bed. Suzaku was just sitting there smiling at him.

"Thank you."

Lelouch smiled back "Your welcome" and made his way to the door, then upon reaching it he tilted his head to the side, glancing back at Suzaku said "Suzaku meet me at the dinner table for breakfast?"

"Sure" Lelouch turned to go out the door "Hey Lelouch" Lelouch looked up from where he held the handle.

"I love you."

Lelouch turned around and walked back to the bed and placed a kiss on Suzaku's lips "I love you too, see you in a bit." Then walked back to the door and it closed behind him.

Suzaku stayed where he was for a minute then sat up remorsefully from his comfort, deciding to have a look around.

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside. He got a beautiful view of the garden. It had stone paving coming from five different directions that met in the center where the three tiered water fountain lay with etchings of the Greek gods. Along most of the paving there were patches of lilies mixed with roses and other flowers he didn't quite know the names of. Suzaku had wondered where Lelouch got that lily smell now he knew. In the distance, there was something that was small and white surrounded by pink trees. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out the little gazebo encircled with cherry blossom trees. Suzaku's only thought was that Lelouch really liked extravagance. Moving from the window, he chose to explore a Lelouch's room a little before he got dressed. He first went towards the walk-in-closet that was alongside the bathroom. Suzaku eyes grew like saucers. Damn, how many pairs of shoes did one guy need, and then he looked over. HOLY…There were thousands of suits that lined the wall. Suzaku knew wealth, but Lelouch was on another level. Was this how he was going to live when he inherited his father's company? Tons of clothes? Tons of cars? What else were there tons of, women… probably.

Suzaku took a step back feeling all at once the weight of his decision. He had really gotten too deep, hadn't he? He hadn't thought about it since drinks with Lelouch, but now…How exactly was he supposed to tell his father he was deeply in love with a. a guy and b. it was with his worst rival? And to top it, how was he supposed to tell Lelouch about his father? He was so close to him now, and Lelouch was even letting him visit his sister, an especially significant step for being together for two weeks. But really, all that paled in comparison to the matter of Lelouch being Britannian. By dating a son of Charles was he breaking the rule that a Knight should never date above his rank? Did Lelouch count? It wasn't like there was a list of who were syndicate members. There were a lot of them, and if there was a list, only Charles would be able to access it. Their meetings gave no insight since they were both super rare and the members of Charles' family would be seen first. The Knight's never saw their faces because they exited a different way than they came. The only way a Knight would know about Charles' family would either be through conversation with other knights who met them, or by him meeting them and he never seen Lelouch or heard Lelouch's name pop up. If he was a member, Suzaku decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Suzaku took a deep breath. For now, he would give up on worrying about their relationship; nothing bad had happened yet and he should just enjoy it. Suzaku walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

Finishing his thirtieth lap, Lelouch got out of the pool dripping and grabbed his towel from the table. When he finished drying off his face he looked briefly at the chair where his jacket lay. Usually he would not have worn it down, he had no problem letting everyone see his physique, but with Suzaku unlike the maids, it was the matter of what was on his back that worried him. He did not want Suzaku to see the scar. He would ask questions that Lelouch was not ready to answer be it truthfully or not. On that note, Suzaku had a few of his own scars. They were small and hardly noticeable, and because they had been in pretty much complete darkness last night he had not seen them, but in his office he had. He knew what the scars were from, knifes, different kinds by the looks of it. He knew blades just as well as he knew his guns. But how had Suzaku gotten them? Had Suzaku been in a knife fight? Probably. It was obvious from the amount of scars, some ranging from pretty old to new. Why was Suzaku in so many fights though? And at Suzaku's current skill level which Lelouch had grasped was excelled, who was able to land those hits on him? Quite a mystery. Well, as long as Suzaku was not his personal assassin then everything should be dandy. This upcoming weekend would prove enough to Lelouch who Suzaku was loyal to. Although, he would be bringing along Kallen just in case, and when they met up with Nunnaly there was always Sayoko.


End file.
